La dama de honor
by pink bullet
Summary: Keiko Asakura solo quiere que su hijo sea feliz y hará lo necesario para lograrlo.
1. Un problema

**Disclaimer: Shaman king no me pertenece bla bla bla...**

* * *

**La dama de honor**

La pequeña aguja del reloj marcó las cuatro de la tarde al mismo tiempo que Keiko Asakura tomaba dos tabletas de aspirina, tal como lo indicaba la cajita. Su jaqueca no cedía, pequeñas pulsaciones martilleaban sus sienes. Llevó sus manos hasta esa área y acaricio formando pequeños círculos.

Cerró los ojos en un vano, intentó de recordar cualquier analgésico que pudiera utilizar, gracias a la ciencia: la medicina había avanzado a pasos agigantados, las prótesis parecían cada vez más reales, podías elegir una cirugía en lugar de utilizar lentes todo el tiempo, pero ¿no podían curar un simple dolor de cabeza?

Los minutos pasaron. Cuatro veinte y nada. Aún no había señal de vida de su hijo, frunció el seño. Había confiando en el menos puntual de la familia, igualito a su padre.

Keiko Asakura era una mujer bastante curiosa. En su juventud fue, lo que muchos llamarían, una rebelde, pero para su suerte eso había quedado en el pasado. Ahora era una fina mujer de sociedad y tanto el matrimonio como la maternidad la había moldeado en la persona que era hoy en día: un poco neurótica, secretamente controladora y sumamente servicial. Era también hermosa, alta y esbelta. Tenía los ojos negros y mirada amable, aunque no tanto como la de su esposo. Tenía alrededor de cuarenta y tantos aunque lucía de treinta y pocos, o al menos, eso es lo que le decían los vecinos y familiares, y lo que ella misma se decía en la intimidad de su mente.

Volvió a sentarse en la sala, se acomodó en el sillón que daba a la ventana para así tratar de reconocer el Mustang clásico. Pocos autos transitaban por esa calle y ninguno de esos era el de su hijo.

Cuatro cuarenta. Keiko vio el reloj y un dejo de preocupación la ataco ¿Dónde estaba su hijo? Pedía al cielo que no hubiera sido raptado por una banda de maleantes o que los extraterrestres no lo abdujeran como en las películas de ciencia ficción porqué, sí ese era el caso, él tenía que luchar con uñas y dientes en contra de todo inconveniente para recogerla y dirigirse inmediatamente a la _Little bridal store _para dejar el velo a la novia.

¡La novia! La pobre e indefensa novia que probablemente estaba aterrada por el retraso de su velo. "_Una novia no está completa sin el velo_", eso es lo que solía decir Keiko. Sin ese trozo de tela transparente Jeanne, la futura esposa, no se vería completa.

La imagen de la desconsolada novia invadió su mente.

¡No! ¡No lo permitiría!

Se levantó y corrió hasta el teléfono inalámbrico y apretó un solo botón. Espero, no había ninguna respuesta. Escuchó el tono de espera dos veces más y enseguida:

-¿Hola?

-¿¡Donde estas! ¡Llevo cerca de una hora esperándote!

Se escuchó un exhale de fastidio del otro lado de la sala.

-La cita es a las cinco y media. Tranquila, no estamos pasados de tiempo.

Su vesícula biliar casi explota con el último comentario.

-¡Puntualidad Yoh! –Exclamó Keiko -¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Significa que no debemos de llegar antes de la hora acordada.

Yoh separó ligeramente el aparato de su oído.

-Hay mucho tráfico ma. Ya sabes cómo es Tokio ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

Keiko se masajeo la frente, el dolor de cabeza había regresado y esta vez con más fuerza que antes.

-No digas más. Solo dime que faltan segundos para que llegues.

-Tranquila mamá, dame cinco minutos. Todo saldrá bien.

Suspiró. Su hijo no tenía remedio y ella no tenía otra opción más que esperarlo.

-De acuerdo. –Tomó un poco de aire e intento relajarse. -¿Tienes el velo?

-Por supuesto, de hecho voy atrasado en gran parte por eso. Se ve…bien, creo.

Confirmado: Yoh no sabía nada de moda.

-Yo me encargaré de examinarlo, tú solo procura no perder más tiempo ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro, nos vemos.

Bien, lo importante ya estaba asegurado: el velo de Jeanne llegaría sano y salvo a sus manos. Y pronto lo llevaría con la futura esposa para verla completa, como debe de ser.

Ah sí: y su hijo se encontraba bien.

Exactamente cinco minutos después el Mustang aparcó frente a la casa sin prisa alguna. Yoh se dispuso a bajarse del auto más las extrañas señas que le lanzaba su madre le decían que no era muy buena idea. Alcanzó a comprender un "quédate ahí" y obedeció, volvió a prender el motor y suspiró.

Maldijo en voz baja: tenía ganas de orinar.

Ahora debía de aguantarse hasta llegar a la dichosa tienda de novias e implorar al _todopoderoso_ porque hubiera un baño para hombres o sino su vejiga seguramente explotaría.

-Hable con Jeanne, mamá. Todavía no ha llegado a la tienda. –Anuncio Yoh al mismo tiempo que veía a su madre acomodarse en el asiento del copiloto.

Aquella no pareció escucharla y le dijo que avanzara. Exhaló por segunda vez en el día, últimamente en lo único que pensaba su madre era en la boda o las personas relacionadas con esta. Relajó los hombros y prendió el estéreo del auto.

-¿Y el velo? –Keiko lo miró.

-Está atrás.

Su madre se giro para tomar la pequeña caja blanca y en seguida abrirla. Tomó el velo con precaución de que sus uñas no lo rasgaran y lo contempló.

-¡Es una maravilla!

Yoh sonrió, una de las virtudes que solía presumir su madre era, sin duda alguna, su buen gusto, así qué si ella decía que era maravilloso es porqué de verdad lo pensaba.

-Lo es.

-Una amiga de Jeanne lo diseño.

Yoh alzó un poco las cejas. –No lo sabía.

Y en definitivamente era lo menos que le importaba, digamos que la moda no era la número uno en su lista de cosas de intereses personales.

-Así es. El modelo original no estaba mal pero supongo que era muy poco para Jeanne, es por eso que le pidió a su amiga que lo rediseñara. Tengo entendido que también le hizo unos cuantos arreglos al vestido.

-Hmm.

Fue lo único que dijo el castaño. Su madre continuó con lo fabuloso que había quedado el nuevo modelo e Yoh ya estaba desconectado para ese momento. Le importaba un bledo lo importante que era ese velo en la boda, para él era simplemente algo ornamental que bien se podrían ahorrar ya que, en esto tiempos las personas ya conocían la cara –y otras partes del cuerpo- de su futuro conyugue, entonces ¿paraqué molestarse en usarlo?

Pronto el tema de la boda se fue desviando a la perfecta relación que tenía la pareja metida en todo esto. Su perfecto hermano, Hao Asakura, pronto se casaría con la también perfecta Jeanne Dupont. No es que a él le molestara la relación ni mucho menos, solo que cada que su madre tocaba el tema siempre era acompañado por un "_Tal vez la única boda de los Asakura"_

Después de eso el convertía toda su perorata en insignificantes "blas", no le gustaba que su madre criticara su –inexistente- vida sentimental y que ese tema se convirtiera en _vox populi_.

Toda la gente que vivía por lo menos en un kilometro a la redonda sabía lo patética que era su vida de soltero. Estaba considerando seriamente en mudarse a una montaña y vivir como el propio ermitaño que era pero eso sería demasiado ¿cierto?

Suspiro, no quería pensar en eso ahorita.

-¿Cómo le bajas a esto? – escuchó de repente.

Volvió a la realidad.

-¿A qué?

-A esto – su madre le señalo el estéreo. –He intentado bajarlo pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

Yoh estiró el brazo y bajo unos decibeles el sonido.

-Al fin. –Recargó su cabeza en el asiento y cerró los ojos. – ¿Querías quedarte sordo también?

¿También? O sea que aparte de soltero y sin vida social tenía que agregar sordo a la lista de cualidades que poseía. Ahora sabía que responder cuando le pidieran describirse, diría: _"Hola. Mi nombre es Yoh Asakura, soy soltero, no tengo amigos y soy sordo"._ Patético.

Intentó desconectarse de nuevo, pero su madre se lo impidió.

-Será una hermosa fiesta ¿no crees?

Aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas tan dulcemente que por un momento Yoh dudó de haberlas escuchado. Giró su rostro y verificó que Keiko Asakura aún ocupara el asiento de alado y ahí estaba tan sonriente como de costumbre y una vez más sacando a colación el tema de la boda.

-Sí, lo será. –Le respondió Yoh y sonrió.

-No puedo esperar a ver a Hao con su traje.

Yoh comentó que tenía curiosidad por el vestido de Jeanne.

-Hacen una pareja perfecta ¡Quien lo hubiera dicho! –Junto sus palmas y sus ojos brillaron de moción. –Lo único que lamento es que la pobre de Jeanne esté al pendiente de todos los preparativos.

-¿Aun no sabes nada de la amiga de Jeanne?

Keiko cruzó los brazos y negó con la cabeza.

-Ella se hospedará en casa ¿no?

Lo único que Yoh sabía era que Jeanne había invitado por anticipado a una amiga suya. La susodicha, al no tener residencia alguna en Japón, estaba a punto de alquilar una habitación en un hotel pero, como Keiko Asakura era una buena samaritana, se ofreció a darle cobijo durante estos días. La futura huésped se había rehusado un millón de veces, pero Jeanne y Keiko insistieron.

-Las amigas de mi futura nuera son mis amigas. – Yoh escuchó decir en un momento.

Keiko adoraba a Jeanne, tal vez porque le daba cierto toque internacional a la familia, o simplemente le agradaba que hubiera una mujer más en la familia. Secretamente deseaba hijas a quienes pudiera peinar y vestir como las muñequitas que siempre deseó, pero el destino le colocó un par de varones, lastima.

Keiko respondió a la interrogante de su hijo con una afirmativa.

-…hasta el día de la boda. Si nos es simpática probablemente se quede un poco más. Confío en Jeanne, no creo que nos mande a una chiflada. Probablemente es igual o incluso más bonita que ella.

-¿Sabes su nombre?

La aludida trató, inútilmente, de recordar el nombre de la chica.

-Lo escuché alguna vez, pero no lo recuerdo- Yoh rió y su madre lo miró feo –Tenemos un par de habitaciones libres. No nos molestaría albergar a alguien más.

Yoh frunció el seño.

-¿Vendrá más gente? ¿La amiga de Jeanne vendrá acompañada?

Keiko lo pensó por un momento. –No, no lo creo. Me refería que sí a un miembro de la familia quiera invitar a alguien más, ya sabes…

-¿Un amigo de papá? – Interrumpió Yoh.

-No, ellos ya fueron invitados y algunos ya confirmaron su asistencia. Pero no me refería a eso.

Keiko miró a su hijo, como si lo estuviera estudiando. Lo miraba sin pestañear y eso a Yoh le comenzaba a incomodar, no soportaba ser víctima de miradas tan fijas como la de ella, le incomodaban en extremo y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Las manos, que estaban en el volante, le empezaron a sudar. Agradecía el tener que estar manejando así tenía la excusa perfecta para esquivar su insistente mirada.

Sin poder aguantarlo pregunto lo inevitable:

-¿A–a que te refieres, ma?

No respondió nada, siguió con su minuciosa inspección. No despego los ojos del rostro de Yoh por unos segundos más hasta que volvió la vista al frente.

-Nada. –Soltó Keiko sin esperanza. –Creí que querrías invitar a alguien, una amiga, una antigua compañera o _compañero_ tal vez.

Lo último se le hizo extraño ¿Por qué invitaría a un compañero a la boda de su hermano?

-Ren y Horo también son amigos de Hao, vendrán ¿no?

Keiko rodó los ojos exasperada.

-Si cariño, ya confirmaron. Pero no me refería a esa clase de compañero –Keiko proceso toda la información en su cabeza y abrió los ojos sorprendida -¿o acaso…sales con alguno de ellos?

Yoh frunció el seño, esto se estaba volviendo verdaderamente confuso, su madre sabía perfectamente quienes eran sus amigos o al menos eso creía. Estaba a punto de decirle que ellos eran sus amigos desde que iban en la preparatoria, hasta que unió las piezas del rompecabezas.

Apenas pudo frenarse ante la luz roja, su madre se sorprendió por el abrupto movimiento y miró a su hijo, su expresión era la de alguien bastante sorprendido.

-¿!Crees que soy gay!

Su madre no supo que responder. ¿Acaso no lo era? Bueno no podía culparla por pensar eso, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía con una chica y siempre se la pasaba hablando de sus amigos, eso era lo más lógico.

-Tranquilo, yo no te voy a dejar de querer. –Dijo tomando su mano entre las suyas. –Eres mi hijo y te acepto tal cual eres.

La ruidosa carcajada de Yoh hizo que varios transeúntes se voltearan a verlo.

-Mamá, no soy gay- le dijo viéndola a los ojos. –Aunque no lo creas, me gustan las mujeres.

Keiko soltó un suspiro cargado de alivio. – ¡Gracias a Dios! –Exclamó y junto sus manos en forma de plegaría.

Yoh no supo si reír o llorar. Una cosa es que llevara tiempo sin presentarle a alguien pero, que ese "tiempo" se convirtiera en una eternidad de tal forma que, su madre pensara que caminaba del otro lado de la acera era decir demasiado. Las dudas comenzaron a invadirlo. Si su madre pensaba eso tal vez, otras personas también lo hacían, tal vez por eso eran tan amable el chico de la tienda de discos con él.

Esa definitivamente había sido su señal para intentar cambiar todo eso. Antes le asustaba saber que su futuro tal vez sería como el del viejito loco al final de la calle, las únicas cosas vivas que se acercaban a su casa eran los gatos. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, no quería terminar como un gruñón solitario pero tampoco quería ser el hijo _delicadito_ de la familia. En definitiva necesitaba una novia.

Por fin habían llegado al estacionamiento de la tienda. Aparcó el auto y se bajo para enseguida abrirle la puerta a su madre. _Modales, eso es lo que necesita todo caballero_. Las palabras de su madre retumbaban en su cabeza.

Keiko bajo del auto como toda una dama, sosteniéndose delicadamente de la mano de su hijo. Yoh cerró la puerta y de inmediato siguió a su madre dentro de la pequeña boutique –que de pequeña no tenía nada- al parecer el negocio iba mejorando.

La conversación sobre las preferencias sexuales de Yoh había terminado en cuanto entraron al lugar. Pese a todo, una figura específica rompió con la tensión que se había originado entre madre e hijo, haciéndolos sonreír de oreja a oreja de inmediato.

En medio de la habitación se encontraba Jeanne, quien se miraba bastante alegre frente a un espejo. No había escena más hermosa e inspiradora, al menos no para Keiko Asakura. El cabello en tono grisáceo de Jeanne contrastaba hermosamente con el blanco del vestido, su blanca piel parecía brillar debido al efecto del las luces del lugar y su flequillo ligeramente alborotado –seguramente por la ardua labor que significaba ponerse el vestido- le daban un toque bastante casual.

Cuando Jeanne volvió a inspeccionar el vestido reparó en las personas que se encontraban detrás de ella, Yoh y Keiko. Gire media vuelta y su cabello ondulado se acomodo sobre sus hombros desnudos.

-Keiko, Yoh ¡Ya están aquí! –sonrió.

A Keiko se le cristalizaron sus ojos mientras que Yoh le regalaba una sonrisa sincera.

-¡Jeanne serás la novia más hermosa de todo Japón!

La aludida sonrió con modestia.

-Espera a ver a la novia de Yoh, seguro que será más espectacular.

Yoh se sonrojo levemente, al parecer su cuñada era la única que confiaba en que encontraría a alguien del sexo femenino.

Keiko sacó el velo de su caja con mucho cuidado.

-Ponte el velo, cariño. Una novia no es nada sin su velo.

Jeanne sonrió y se acercó a ellos, de inmediato Keiko acortó distancias para no agotar a la futura esposa y, como si fuera el más delicado ser humano, se lo acomodó en su cabello.

-Con cuidado- decía Keiko mientras sujetaba la diadema del velo –No queremos que se enrede con tu cabello ¿cierto?

Con el velo Jeanne parecía más fabulosa que nunca. La amiga que se lo diseño en verdad sabía lo que estaba haciendo. El velo no era de esos largos y convencionales, al contrario, era corto solo cubría la mitad del rostro de la novia. Le diadema estaba bordada con pequeños pedazos de pedrería y del lado derecho tenía una pequeña especie de flor que le daba un toque especial.

-¿Te gusta Keiko? – preguntó Jeanne con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Está precioso, cariño. Tu amiga tiene un excelente gusto.

-Así es.

De entre los bastidores salió una mujer alta y sumamente delgada con una cinta métrica en su mano y una hoja de papel en la otra. Tomó unas cuantas medidas de Jeanne y de inmediato le mostró el bosquejo que se encontraba en el pedazo de papel. Le preguntó en un semi-entendible japonés como quería que corrigiera el vestido, Jeanne se tomó el tiempo necesario para hablar en un fluido francés y así explicarle de mejor manera que es lo que tenía que hacer.

Yoh se dejó caer en el moderno sillón de la Little store ubicado cerca de la ventana, tomó una de las revistas que había ahí y comenzó a hojearla.

La boda se efectuaría, aproximadamente, en un mes. Primero se llevaría a cabo el matrimonio civil, en la parte trasera de la mansión de sus abuelos y una semana después se celebraría la ceremonia religiosa, al estilo clásico y ostentoso de Europa.

Jeanne quería celebrar su boda en los verdes pastos de Luxemburgo pero se dio cuenta que sería sumamente difícil -y caro- trasladar a un montón de gente hasta Francia solo por una boda. Es por eso que mejor decidieron celebrar la luna de miel en ese lugar.

Yoh al ser el gemelo de Hao jugaría un papel muy importante en todo este alboroto. Sería el padrino, el _best man_. Otros amigos de Hao también participarían en la boda, como Ren y Horo Horo, pero él era el encargado de ser la mano derecha de su hermano.

Invitaciones que hacer, anillos que guardar, despedida de soltero que planear, invitados que recibir, reservaciones que hacer, regalos que comprar, no podría lidiar con todo eso en menos de treinta días, pero tenía que hacerlo. Resistir por la felicidad de su hermano.

Mientras seguía cambiando las hojas de la revista, Yoh soltó un sonoro suspiro. Y eso que no era su boda.

-Al vestido tendrán que hacerle unas cuantas modificaciones – anunció Keiko tomando asienta a lado de su hijo.

-¿Aun no está listo? – preguntó un poco ido, su concentración se había centrado en un artículo sobre la relación de casi diez años entre el cantante Enrique Iglesias y la tenista Anna Kournikova.

-No, la amiga de Jeanne le mando un nuevo bosquejo del vestido, se ve divino.

-Que bien…

Keiko observó a su hijo.

-Yoh, aún tenemos una plática pendiente. –el susodicho se tensó de inmediato. –Quiero verte acompañado en la boda, fotografiarte tomado de la mano de alguien especial, es por eso que…-Yoh no quería escuchar como terminaría esa frase. –quiero que empieces a tener citas.

-¿Cómo? – fue lo único que salió de la boca del menor de los gemelos.

-Hijo, yo deseo tu bien únicamente. Me parte el corazón verte tan solitario.

Su madre tomó una de sus manos entre las de ella y la apretó suavemente.

-Cariño, nada me haría más feliz que verte hecho un manojo de nervios gracias a tu boda. Quiero que encuentres a tu media naranja, que formes una familia con una linda chica que te consienta y cuide de ti. No obstante, no podrás tener nada de eso si no empiezas a buscar a ese chica. –Detuvo un momento su monologo para observar la expresión del castaño, era una especie de mezcla entre nerviosismo y confusión. –Conozco muchas mujeres de mi edad que pagarían una fortuna por tener un yerno como tú. Haré un par de llamadas y estoy segura que podré conseguirte un par de citas antes del domingo para que conozcas a una mujer con la que puedas congeniar. O podemos entrar a una de esas páginas en internet donde te encuentran pareja.

Yoh esta vez sí puso cara de sufrimiento. ¿Había escuchado bien? Su madre lo quería vender como un trozo de carne. ¿Internet? Porque no mejor escribía su teléfono en un baño público, probablemente, alguna chica se interesaría por él ¿cierto?

-No mamá, no quiero. Prefiero invitar al chico que me ve raro en la tienda de discos que enfrentarme a un maratón de citas con las hijas de tus amigas.

La pequeña broma no le hizo gracia a progenitora porque de inmediato aplico más presión en su mano. Podía darse el lujo de hacer una pequeña escena en este momento, se encontraban solos, Jeanne y la modista habían salido de la habitación para aclarar ciertos detalles de vestido, Keiko podía aprovechar esta pequeña oportunidad.

-Yoh Asakura: asistirás a cada una de las citas que yo te organice. No quiero berrinches ni quejas. Asistirás a esa boda acompañado de una joven ¡cueste lo que cueste!

¡Oh por dios! Que podía hacer el pequeño de los Asakura ¿llorar como cuando tenía cuatro años? En esas ocasiones su único consuelo es que su abuelo procuraba consentirlo un poco más pero hace mucho que dejo de tener cuatro años. Ahora era un hombre de veinticinco años, dueño de una pequeña disquera que poco a poco iba creciendo. Estaba sano, no era feo y había comenzado a hacer ejercicio, pero nada de eso le importaba a su madre. Lo único que ella quería, y que él no podía darle en este momento, era una segunda nuera.

Tragó grueso, tenía que hacer algo para quitarle todo ese rollo de las citas a su madre. Quería escapar, huir de su madre, pero para eso necesitaba a una mujer.

-Ma…no creo que sea necesario.

-Una razón, Yoh. Dime una sola razón por la cual no puedo.

Razones le sobraban pero sabía de antemano que ninguna de ellas sería suficiente para su madre. Yoh comenzó a buscar su razón por todos lados. Movió los ojos de un lado a otro. Observó la revista, la pareja que estaba en la potada se veía feliz, tal como su madre quería que él fuera.

_**Cupido disparó en los corazones de Enrique Iglesias y Anna Kournikova en 2002.**_

_**Este amor si fue a primera vista, pues ambos quedaron flechados después de la filmación de un clip del cantante.**_

-Una razón, Yoh. Solo una.

Sus manos le dolían, Keiko seguía impidiendo la sana circulación en ellas.

_**En 1997, se convirtió en la segunda mujer que, en la Era Open conseguía alcanzar las semifinales de Wimbledon en su debut en el torneo.**_

-Ma yo…

_**Su primer torneo profesional lo ganó en el torneo de dobles de Tokio en 1998, haciendo pareja con Monica Seles.**_

Suficiente tendría que hacer algo para evitar que se le acalambrara la mano.

-Conocí a alguien hace poco.

Se sorprendió al ver como mágicamente la sangre volvía a colorear su mano en un bonito tono rosado. Se sintió como el propio Ali Babá diciendo _"Ábrete sésamo_". Keiko suavizo las facciones de su rostro y curvo sus labios en una sonrisa.

-Repite lo que dijiste. –Ordenó.

Yoh estaba demasiado sumergido en esas tierras movedizas como para poder salir.

-Conocí a alguien. Una chica por-por supuesto, la conocí en Tokio. No quería que lo supieran aún porque…

-¿Cómo se llama? – la mirada de Keiko era intimidante.

_**Anna Kournikova**__.__** Anna Kournikova**__.__** Anna Kournikova**__._

Una pequeña brisa entró al local y cambió la página.

_**La pequeña firma Kyoyama-Phauna cada vez tiene más seguidores, y nosotros somos uno de ellos. Ya queremos ver su nueva colección para esta primavera.**_

-A…Anna – Yoh sintió su mano sudar y su corazón palpitar rápidamente. –Anna Ko…Kyoyama - Yoh modificó el nombre antes de ser descubierto en plena mentira. Recordaba haber visto un kanji parecido cerca de Aomori, donde vivían sus abuelos. –La conocí en la capital, almorzamos juntos un par de veces. No quería decir aun nada porque no es seguro si residirá en Japón.

-¿No vive aquí?

¿_Wimbledon_? Ese era el torneo de tenis que se hacía en Inglaterra ¿cierto?

-Sí, digo no, digo….Nació aquí pero se mudó a Inglaterra, pero está pensando en regresar. Ya sabes, la nostalgia y todo eso.

Bien Yoh, enreda más las cosas.

-¿Cómo es?

Su hijo enmudeció.

-Pues…ella…es buena perso…

-Me refiero físicamente. ¿Cómo es?

Diablos. Diablos. Diablos.

-Ah, pues, esto…-

Los ojos de Yoh volvieron a la revista. Lástima que Yoh que la foto que venía en la revista era pequeña, él hubiera preferido una más grande para responder a todas las interrogantes de su madre.

-Es delgada, alta. –Diablos ¿de qué color eran sus ojos? El rímel lo confundía. –Es rubia, cuerpo atlético, ojos… ¿negros?

Keiko frunció el seño. –No lo sé. Tú dímelo.

-Sí, negros. Es muy bonita en realidad.

Estaba nervioso, no quería responder a más preguntas.

-Humm. –murmuró Keiko. –No suena nada mal. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

-Anna Kyoyama.

Keiko entrecerró un poco los ojos, como tratando de recordar algo.

-Kyoyama, me suena.

-¿En serio? Es un nombre muy poco común. – soltó una risita nerviosa y con un manotazo cerro la revista.

-Sí, creo que lo leí en alguna parte. - ¿En esta revista tal vez? –Bah, no importa. Lo importante es que estoy orgullosa de ti. Puedes llevarla a la cena del domingo para que conozca a la familia.

-Si ma, no hay problema.

-Aunque ¿por qué esperar tanto? Podemos organizar un pequeño desayuno…

-¡No! – Gritó Yoh –No, no, no. Porque….porque ella está en Inglaterra, le hablaron del trabajo, algo de suma urgencia y no regresará hasta el sábado en la noche. Además el domingo es perfecto, así toda la familia la conocerá.

¿Toda la familia? ¿Desde cuando él quería que toda la familia se enterara de su situación sentimental?

Su madre sonrió y de inmediato de lazó a él para abrazarlo diciéndole lo orgullosa que estaba de saber que había conocido a una joven. Al poco tiempo Jeanne entró a la habitación vestida con unos jeans a la cadera y una holgada blusa blanca que dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros.

Los tres se despidieron de la modista y se subieron al Mustang rojo.

-Estoy pensando en cocinar un rico pollo teriyaki para la cena del domingo. Nadie es vegetariano ¿cierto?

Jeanne negó con una sonrisa y como de costumbre Yoh no puso atención. Keiko tuvo que pegarle en el hombro con uno de los discos que su hijo traía en el asiento trasero del auto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-El domingo serviré pollo. ¿Conoces a alguien que sea vegetariano?- el comentario iba cargado de una cierta complicidad.

Yoh observo a su madre por el retrovisor y ella le cerró un ojo en un gesto de confianza. Suspiró y volvió la mirada a la carretera.

-No, a nadie.

-¡Perfecto! Será una noche inolvidable.

Lo sería, tomando en cuenta que lograra encontrar a una chica alta, rubia, delgada y que tuviera los ojos negros de preferencia; que se llamará Anna Kyoyama; y que no fuera vegetariana.

_Fuck!_

_

* * *

_

**Me gustó, no puedo decir más que eso. **

**Una amiga de mi hermana pronto se casará y a mi hermana le tocó ser dama de honor, bueno a ella y a otras dos personas más, cuando me contó yo reí mucho. No me imagino a mi hermana enredada en todo el rollo que es una boda pero bueno, ya veremos que sucede.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Han ido a bodas? ¿Son de los que bailan en "a la vibora de la mar"? **

**Haha, bueno luego me dicen.**

**Cuídense y que tengan una bonita semana ;)**


	2. Buscando a Anna

**Buscando a "Anna"**

Si las miradas pudieran matar, Hao Asakura ya estaría enterrado tres metros bajo tierra.

Su hermano lo miraba entre enojado y desesperado, no entendía como podía estar tan tranquilo cuando él estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

-¿Acaso no me escuchaste? –Yoh demandaba atención -¡Necesito una novia!

Hao despego su mirada de su _blackberry_ y la concentró en su hermano.

-Eso no es nuevo.

Yoh frunció el seño.

Había quedado de almorzar con su hermano en _Nobu_, un lindo restaurante en Tokio, para que le diera un consejo. Algo que pudiera sacarlo del hoyo donde se había metido, lástima que su vida no le interesaba mucho a Hao.

-¡Hao! – exclamó Yoh.

No era momento para hacer bromas.

-Es la verdad. –Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro. –Pero dime, ¿Por qué tanta urgencia?

Yoh pego su frente a la mesa. –Mamá.

-Te volvió a presionar. –conjeturo él con tono filosófico.

El sollozo de Yoh solo lo divirtió más.

-¡Fue horrible! Esta vez fue tan insistente que no lo pude soportar. Toque fondo, Hao. Y ahora tengo que encontrar a una pareja para tu boda.

-Relájate, todavía te queda tiempo. La boda será casi dentro de un mes.

El comentario optimista de Hao lo molestó aun más.

-¡No! –Exclamó- No entiendes ¿cierto? Debo presentártela a ti, a Jeanne, a toda la familia en la cena del domingo. Y, además, invitarla a la boda.

Volvió a sollozar. Estaba desesperado, el día anterior no había dormido en toda la noche por andar pensando en una solución a su problema. Lo único que se le había ocurrido era recurrir a Hao. Sí, no fue su más brillante plan.

-Vaya. Si que estas jodido, hermanito. –Comentó Hao inspeccionando el menú del restaurante sin que le importara un pepino los problemas existenciales de su gemelo.

Yoh tuvo que abstenerse de golpearlo ahí mismo.

Una vez que Hao se decidió por un plato, cerró su menú y su hermano volvió a adquirir importancia.

-Tranquilo – volvió a decir –Eres mi gemelo, dudo mucho que las chicas se rehúsen a salir contigo.

Yoh quedó boquiabierto ¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿Qué clase de hermano tenía? En este momento lo menos que necesitaba eran falsas esperanzas y ridículos consuelos. Necesitaba una persona que lo apoyara, que tuviera un consejo. Solo uno, no pedía más, con un mínimo de interés se conformaba.

-No, Hao. El punto es que no quiero ir de puerta en puerta en busca de una Anna Kyoyama.

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

-Anna Kyoyama – repitió.

Hao parecía recordar algo.

-Me suena.

Yoh sonrió.

-¿Tu también? Bueno creo que es el mismo kanji del monte Ozore.

-Ah. – asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. -¿Y el nombre?

-Lo saqué de una tenista.

Hao le lanzó una mirada de incomprensión.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tu chica ideal es tenista?

-No, no. El molde es una tenista. – le aclaró.

-¿Y quién es?

Suspiró. Quería evitarse la parte vergonzosa de la historia, pero era imposible.

-Anna Kournikova.

La risa de Hao hizo que algunos comensales se girarán a verlos.

-¡Quéee! ¿El molde de tu chica es Anna _sexy_ Kournikova? –preguntó aun sin creérselo.

-Cállate. Era lo que tenía a la mano –dijo refiriéndose a la revista. –Todo comenzó cuando ella habló sobre mi posible homosexualidad –la risa de su hermano lo volvió a interrumpir. –Después le aclaré que no era así, que me gustaban las mujeres. Eso nos regresó al punto principal: encontrarme una pareja para la boda. Estaba desesperado y esa revista salvo mi mano, ¡por poco me la arranca! Tuve que decirle que estaba saliendo con alguien, no tenía otra opción.

-¿Revista?

-Sí, mientras Jeanne se probaba el vestido yo encontré una revista de chismes, no había nada mejor que hacer. Ahí hablaban sobre la relación de Anna Kournikova con Enrique Iglesias. Cuando mi madre me preguntó por el nombre de "mi novia" no tuve más opción que utilizar ese. ¿Qué te parece?

La expresión que mostraba la cara de Hao era una bastante divertida. Era obvio que todo esto le resultaba muy gracioso; era de esperarse. Sin embrago, muy a pesar de su ancha sonrisa, sí demostró un poco de compasión por Yoh.

-Creo que es lo más extraño que te ha pasado. De verdad estás jodido. –opinó.

Yoh exhaló cansado.

-Lo sé, créeme que lo sé.

El menor de los gemelos llamó a la mesera del lugar para pedir un _shot_ de tequila, era lo que necesitaba para ahogar sus penas. No obstante, la chica al tomar el pedido le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación.

-Son las once de la mañana, señor. –Había dicho.

La respuesta de Yoh fue una mirada cargada de un odio cegador. ¡Le había llamado alcohólico! No pronunció nada porqué estaba seguro que una serie de reproches saldrían de su boca, así que mejor se las trago.

-Que sean dos, por favor, señorita. Almorzaremos temprano y necesitamos de dicho elemento para celebrar. –Intervino Hao de forma educada. –Voy a casarme –Anunció con galantería.

La chica se sintió suavizada por ambos factores: la noticia y el encanto de Hao.

-Es usted muy afortunado, pero apuesto a que la novia lo es aún más. –sonrió la mesera gentilmente.

-Tiene razón, soy un chico con suerte. – dijo Hao entregándole el menú. – ¿Podría, entonces, hacernos el favor de traer su mejor tequila? –

La chica sonrió, termino de tomar la orden y corrió a la cocina para regresar lo antes posible con los platos con comida y un el mejor tequila del lugar.

Yoh siempre se sorprendía por la manera en que Hao manejaba a las mujeres. Era como un animal cazando, primero las observaba tranquilamente y después las atacaba en su lado flaco, no entendía cómo es que la gran mayoría caía en sus redes. Ese siempre era su haz bajo la manga cuando se metía en problemas, Hao sabía cómo chantajear emocionalmente a su madre, en cambio a Yoh se le hacía sumamente difícil, poco a poco aprendió una que otra artimaña de su hermano, aunque a comparación de él, lo de Hao era de nacimiento.

-¡Salud! – brindamos y en seguida bebimos el alcohol.

Sentí como quemaba mi garganta, pero eso era poco comparado con el sufrimiento que experimentaría con todo este asunto de la boda.

-¿Y qué otra cosa te preguntó mamá? Dudo mucho que solo le bastara el nombre.

Asentí y solté el enésimo suspiro del día.

-Me pregunto cómo era…físicamente.

-¿Y qué le respondiste?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Volví a ponerme nervioso, así que le describí un par de características físicas.

-Tomando como ejemplo a Kournikova – dedujo Hao.

-Asi es. –comí un poco de mi sushi.

Hao también comió un poco de su plato, termino su bocado y se limpió la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Y exactamente en donde pretendes hallar a una despampanante rubia, que no sea vegetariana, antes del domingo?

Comí otro bocado y me encogí de hombros.

-Sinceramente, no tengo la menor idea. –Tapé mi rostro con mis manos en señal de frustración–Creo que le pagare a una desconocida para que pretenda ser Anna Kyoyama y vaya conmigo a la cena y a tu boda.

Hao peló los ojos como niño chicquito.

-¿Te refieres a una prostitu…?

Me abalance sobre él impidiendo que terminara la frase.

-¡Claro que no! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?- le grite y volví a mi lugar.

Hao se atraganto con un poco de su comida y tuvo que pedir un poco de agua para evitar que le diera hipo. Se tranquilizo y volvió a mirarme.

-Lo siento, creí que a eso te referías.

-No estoy tan desesperado. – espeté de mal humor.

-Hey tranquilo, tranquilo. Fue mi error. –dijo y volvió a tomar agua. –Entonces, ¿dónde pretendes encontrar a una chica que acepte dinero para ser tu pareja, pero que no se dedique a la vida galante?

-Creí que a ti se te ocurriría alguna idea. –dije comiendo un poco.

-Por eso necesitabas verme urgentemente ¿no es cierto?

Sonreí un poco avergonzado.

-Confió en tu don con las mujeres. – y era cierto, si alguien podía convencer a una persona del sexo femenino para que me acompañara en esta locura, ese era Hao.

Él sonrió halagado.

-Y no hay mejor lugar para encontrar a una linda chica que en _Nobu_. Debes de darte un poco de crédito Yoh, lo pensaste bien.

Le agradecí con apocamiento y comencé a detallarle mi plan. Una vez hube finalizado, me erguí sobre el asiento.

-Ahora solo necesito a la perfecta Anna Kyoyama – afirme mirando a mi alrededor. Hombres, viejos, parejas, niños; pero ninguna Anna Kyoyama posible.

Esperamos unos cuantos minutos más hasta que la vi. Era perfecta: alta, rubia y de aspecto saludable. No parecía una persona de escasos recursos ni tampoco una millonaria excéntrica, sino una mujer enfocada en su trabajo. Creo que sus ojos eran un tono castaño oscuro pero no importaba, podían pasar por negros. Se la señale con discreción a Hao, quien volvió el rostro sin levantar sospechas.

-Vaya, eso fue rápido. –acordó.

-Y lo mejor es que viene sola. –observé.

La joven se sentó en una mesa para dos comensales, unas cinco mesas más allá de la nuestra. Colocó su saco en el respaldar de la silla y noté que era delgada. ¡Perfecto! Se ajustaba a mi descripción. Ahora únicamente debía corroborar que fuera soltera, pro carne y lo suficientemente interesada para aceptar mi dinero de forma fácil y rápida.

Me levanté para presentármele, pero Hao me lo impidió.

-Espera cinco minutos y luego vas. – me dijo.

-¿Pero y si se marcha?

No podía darme ese lujo, tenía que aprovecha mi oportunidad.

-No lo hará, está pidiendo un plato. –Aseguró, mire a donde estaba ella y en efecto, estaba charlando con uno de los meseros del lugar. –Cinco minutos, y luego le preguntas si la silla está desocupada.

Lo mire sin estar completamente convencido.

-¿Crees que estará bien? ¿No le parecerá extraño que vaya por una silla?

Él sonrió.

-Es solo una excusa para que se fije en ti.

Lo miré y me senté. No teníamos remedio.

Tres, dos, uno. Exactamente cinco minutos pasaron y nadie se sentó con mi Anna Kyoyama; llegó la hora de entrar en acción. Me tomé un segundo shot de tequila para espantar los nervios, pero me arrepentí al instante, tal vez ella detectaría el olor a alcohol en mí y me diría que soy un borracho impertinente. Avancé hasta su mesa y me detuve en la silla que estaba desocupada.

«Anna» permaneció con la vista baja, leyendo minuciosamente la _Vouge_ de este mes. Creo que me sonroje. No podía preguntarle nada, se vería muy descortés de mi parte. Miré a Hao y él me animó con una sonrisa y su pulgar arriba. Inhalé profundo y me preparé para utilizar mis encantos, por si los necesitaba.

-Disculpe- Anuncie mi presencia después de aclara un poco mi garganta. «Anna» me miró con una ceja levantada -¿Está ocupada esta silla? – me apresuré a preguntarle privándola de cualquier oportunidad para hablar.

Ella se quedó contemplándome fijamente con el seño ligeramente fruncido.

-No, señor. Permítame quitar mi…

-¡No! No se preocupe. –la interrumpí y me senté de inmediato en la silla.

Sentía mi cara arder. «Anna» me miraba con una expresión entre enojada y sorprendida.

-Buenos días, señorita. Mi nombre es Yoh Asakura. Puede llamarme Yoh, si gusta…Necesito un inmenso favor suyo. Le agradecería que me escuchara.

«Anna» pestaño un par de veces.

-¿Qué ocurre, señor Asakura? – preguntó.

-Yoh. Llámeme Yoh por favor. Voy a pedirle que, por favor, realice un trato conmigo. ¿Ve a mi hermano que está allá? –abordé de sopetón, señalando la mesa en la que hace unos segundos me encontraba con Hao. «Anna» se volvió, topándose con el encantador rostro de mi gemelo que le sonreía y saludaba con una palma al aire–. Dentro de unas semanas se casará y necesito que por favor, por favor, por favor, me acompañe a la boda.

La aludida me miró sin expresión identificable alguna. Estaba reclinada sobre el espaldar de la silla con las piernas cruzadas y puedo decir que tenía unas bonitas pantorrillas.

–Felicitaciones a la pareja –dijo–. Pero yo no los conozco. ¿Por qué habrían de invitarme?

Exhalé aire con solemnidad.

–Escuche, por ahora no puedo darle detalles, pero necesito que usted asista a la boda como mi pareja. Créame, he buscado de cabo a rabo a alguien con quien asistir y ninguna cumplía con los requisitos presentes en usted.

La joven frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Cómo?

Oh, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que imaginaba. No tenía escapatoria alguna. Necesitaba, primero, ganarme la confianza de «Anna» para luego entrar en acuerdo con ella. Sin muchos ánimos empecé a contarle la historia de mi vida, con pocas pausas y expresiones concretas.

Al cabo de un minuto:

–¿Lo ve? Es por eso que lo necesito a usted y solamente a usted como compañera.

«Anna» seguía seria. Me miraba fijamente y yo comencé a sudar frio.

-Déjeme ver si entendí. –cruzó sus brazos y continuo analizándome. –Usted quiere que yo finja ser su pareja para la boda de su gemelo, porque su madre lo está prácticamente obligando a ir con alguien.

Solté una risita nerviosa. Al parecer no le había agradado mucho mi plan.

-Así es.

Ella continuó examinándome y al cabo de unos segundos soltó un suspiro de resignación y me miro ahora con un poco de lástima.

-Tal vez puedo intentarlo. –Juraría que escuche un coro de ángeles cuando ella terminó su frase. -¿Qué debo hacer?

–Nada. Sólo necesita asistir a la cena del domingo. La presentaré a mis padres y amigos como mi pareja. Luego regresará a casa y no sabrá más de mí, sino hasta el día de la boda. Técnicamente nos veremos dos veces –indiqué, omitiendo deliberadamente la ceremonia del matrimonio civil: más tarde me inventaría una excusa que explicara su falta–. Estoy dispuesto a recompensar su ayuda. No sabe la cantidad de problemas que me ahorraría usted al presenciarse como mi… _novia_.

Pronuncié la última palabra vacilante, pero ella sonrió ligeramente al escucharla.

–Tal vez no sea tan difícil acompañarlo, Yoh. Y si le hace sentirse cómodo el recompensarme, aceptaré la oferta. Sin embargo, ¿cree que realmente los convenceremos? Es decir, únicamente me verán dos días. ¿Qué clase de novios, pretendemos ser, si solo nos vemos un par de días?

Le regalé otra sonrisa. Al parecer ya le había encontrado el lado divertido a esta situación, pero aquello no era de su incumbencia. Se lo puse en claro con cortesía para, al punto, tocar el asunto monetario.

–Le pagaré 70.000 yenes en total. Quince hoy, los siguientes veinticinco el domingo y los restantes treinta el día de la boda. Entienda que no puedo arriesgarme a darle todo y que falte –me justifiqué.

–Comprendo, comprendo señor… –se corrigió rápidamente– Yoh. Aunque no le aseguro convicción alguna. Por lo que me cuenta: su madre es bastante perspicaz.

–No se preocupe, aún si queda como fraude le entregaré el dinero –aclaré–: Cumplo mis promesas.

Ella me sonrió tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino tinto.

–No sólo es eso. No quiero recibir dinero por un mal trabajo. No es propio mío… No sabría luego cómo disfrutarlo –me confesó.

Y tenía razón; en varios puntos. «Anna» parecía dispuesta a aceptar el trato, pero yo también debía de asegurarme que mi dinero recompensara una labor bien hecha. Cavilé la situación por treinta segundos. Mi madre no se convencería si yo trataba a mi supuesta pareja con exagerado respeto. Debía de vernos en plan romántico, repartiéndonos besos… mínimo caricias.

–Le tengo una propuesta, señorita… –me detuve. ¡No conocía su nombre!

–Nakamura, Akira Nakamura. Llámeme por mi nombre de pila.

–Bien, Akira. Yo y mi hermano seremos los anfitriones de la cena. Apenas llegue usted a la casa le pediré que se dirija al ropero… Es la puerta al fondo de las escaleras, no la del frente, esa es la del baño de visitas, sino la del fondo –le expliqué.

Aquellas dos puertas originaban grandes confusiones. Por alguna extraña razón toda persona que deseaba ir al baño (puerta del frente) entraba, sin falta, al ropero (puerta del fondo). No quería que Akira hiciera la operación inversa

–Espéreme allí dentro, yo me encontraré con usted y…

Me quedé mudo.

–¿Y qué? –me preguntó Akira, un poco interesada.

Sentí la sangre inyectarse en mis pómulos. Me rasque una mejilla, un poco nervioso.

–Y-yo… Usted y yo… D-debemos besarnos, señorita… Y que nos encuentren infraganti. De esa manera creerán nuestra jugarreta.

Me daba mucha pena anunciarle eso, pero debíamos demostrar lo que aparentaríamos ser. Cuando por fin alcé la mirada mi compañera se hallaba con el seño ligeramente fruncido, era una extraña mezcla entre la incomodidad y la vergüenza.

Negó con la cabeza pero pude ver una ligera sonrisa en su boca.

–¿Está seguro que esa es la manera indicada, Yoh? –inquirió.

–Segurísimo: si nos encuentran en un acto de pasión, no tendremos por qué mostrar afecto el resto de la cena. Todos lo entenderán como si nos hubiéramos avergonzado y no notarán la repentina falta de cariño entre los dos. Creerán que fue decisión nuestra mantenernos prudentes.

Ella le dio otro sorbo a su copa de vino rojo.

–Tiene algo de lógica –comentó–. Pero tendría que estar loca para aceptarlo…

¡Ay, no! La miré preocupado.

–No obstante –prosiguió–, fue usted quien lo propuso. Y estoy dispuesta a ayudarlo para ganarme como es debido los 70.000 yenes.

Le sonreí y me incorporé sobre el asiento, orgulloso de mi perseverancia y deseoso por –¡finalmente!– poder quitarme de encima los vigilantes ojos de mi madre.

–Le pediré a Hao que se encargue de descubrirnos. La reunión empezará a las siete –anuncié–. Cuando llegue, introdúzcase súbitamente al ropero. Recuerde: puerta del fondo. De todos modos, yo estaré allí para darle indicaciones.

–No hay problema –me dijo.

–Oh, y otra cosa: su nombre es Anna Kyoyama y actualmente vive en Inglaterra –apresuré a agregar.

–Mmm, Anna Kyoyama –musitó ella.

Hice un mohín.

–¿Le suena familiar?

Ella ladeó el rostro.

–No. Creo que no… Pero tiene usted mucha suerte: he estado en Inglaterra.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja

–¡Perfecto! Tiene asegurado un tema de conversación, Akira.

–De acuerdo –me respondió.

Luego, la pregunta definitiva:

–¿Es usted vegetariana?

Han sentido alguna vez como si todo el mundo estuviera sincronizado con ustedes, ¿sí? Bueno eso es lo que sintió Yoh cuando su futura Anna le respondió con una negativa. Él, regodeándose en su suerte, le entregó los 15.000 yenes acordados poniendo en marcha el plan.

Los siguientes días, Yoh y los demás Asakura, se dedicaron a preparar todo para la infame cena. Durante el trascurso Yoh había sido reasignado a "_damo de honor_" debido a la enorme carga que significaba la planeación entera de la boda siendo, únicamente, la encargada Jeanne.

Ella le aseguró que solo sería por un par de días, mientras llegaba la verdadera dama de honor. Yoh aceptó sin problema alguno, al fin y al cabo solo serían un par de días, ¿no? ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

La tarde siguiente Yoh estuvo a punto de tirarse desde la azotea de su casa. El trabajo como "_damo de honor_" era demasiado agotador. Debía acompañar a Jeanne a todos lados, que si los zapatos, que los vestidos del cortejo, que los recuerdos, que las luces, que la música...y un largo etcétera.

-¿Cuáles te gustan más? – Preguntó Jeanne mostrándole dos pares de zapatos -¿Estos…-subió un par un poco-…o estos?- subió el segundo par.

Yoh los analizo detenidamente. Para él ambos pares de zapatos eran idénticos. No entendía por qué Jeanne se preocupaba tanto por un simple calzado cuando ninguno de los invitados se iba a fijar en ellos ¡El vestido los taparía!

-Creo que…-se rascó la cabeza-…estos.

Señalo un par y observó la expresión de Jeanne. Esperaba no haberse equivocado.

-Tienes razón, su tono es más parecido al del vestido. Como «_Zuppa Inglese_» pero un poco más claro.

Yoh rió un poco incrédulo. Para él ambos zapatos eran blancos, no había otro tono, ni nada diferente. Recordaba como Jeanne intentó –inútilmente- explicarle que había diferentes tonalidades en los colores. Si veía un amarillo, eso era lo que veía: amarillo. Y las variaciones se limitaban a claro y oscuro. Sin embargo, la paciente y perfecta Jeanne le explicaba que no, que así no era. Que existen diferentes gamas de amarillo, y que el color rubio era harina de otro costal.

Para hacerse entender mejor le inventó un nombre casual a los diferentes tonos de amarillo. Así pues, Yoh aprendió a diferenciar el «Amarillo Sol» del «Amarillo Arena de Playa»; y así sucesivamente con el «Amarillo Señal de Tránsito»; «Amarillo Mostaza» y «Amarillo Mostaza Dulce», que –créanlo o no– era diferente al anterior.

La misma táctica fue utilizada con el azul, el rojo, el morado, etcétera, etcétera…

-Me alegra mucho que me acompañaras. – le dijo su cuñada pellizcándole ligeramente la mejilla.

-No hay problema.

Después de otra media hora, al fin salieron de aquella dichosa tienda. Los pies le pesaban, sus dedos estaban entumidos por andar cargando las bolsas de las compras y su estomago gruñía. Lo único que quería era llegar a su casa cuanto antes. Abrió la cajuela del auto y metió todas las cosas ahí, para en seguida, abrirle la puerta a Jeanne y marcharse inmediatamente de ahí. No soportaría un minutos más en esa infernal plaza.

Cuando llegaron a su casa lo único que hizo fue aventarse en el sillón cerrar los ojos.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te avientes así en los sillones? – la voz de su madre zumbo en sus oídos.

Acto consecutivo, Keiko se apareció con la cara rociada de polvo blanco de harina. Vestía un delantal adornado con manchas grasientas de mantequilla. El cabello lo traía cubierto por un pañuelo blanco y con un brazo sostenía un recipiente de plástico, cuya mezcla espesa batía con la otra mano usando una cuchara de madera.

-Perdón, má. Es que estoy muy cansado. –se giró a verla y alzó su tronco para acercarse un poco. -¿Qué haces?

–Estoy practicando una nueva receta de postre –expresó, emocionada–. Se llama _babà_ y es típica napolitana. Hao me dijo que a ti te encantaba ¿verdad Jeanne?

-Por supuesto, Keiko. Aunque no te hubieras molestado, yo soy feliz con tus emparedados. – respondió Jeanne con una sonrisa.

–Tonterías, querida. La cena del domingo será una ocasión muy especial –Keiko miró a Yoh y sonrió–. Conoceremos a alguien nuevo–añadió.

Tomó un poco de la mezcla con la cuchara de madera y le ordenó a su hijo que probara. Yoh se embadurnó la punta del índice con líquido espeso dulce antes de llevársela a la boca.

–¡Mmm! Está sabroso, mamá –se estremeció–. Tiene el toque perfecto de alcohol.

–Es ron –aclaró la interpelada–. Puedo agregarle más leche si está muy fuerte.

–¡No! Está perfecto. Me gusta –aseguró su hijo, tomando un poco más de la mezcla.

-Deja que Jeanne pruebe también.

Jeanne repitió la movida y lo saboreo.

-Perfecto.

-¿Qué es perfecto?

Los tres voltearon a ver a la persona que había llegado. Era Hao.

-Entonces ¿Qué es perfecto? –Hao avanzo hasta donde estaba Jeanne y paso un brazo sobre sus hombros.

-El postre de tu madre. –le respondió Jeanne y rodeo su cintura.

-Hmm, a ver mamá. Yo quiero probarlo.

Tomó un poco de la mezcla con su dedo y en un movimiento lento lo colocó sobre los labios de su novia para enseguida quitarlo con un beso.

-Tienes razón. Perfecto. –dijo juntando su frente con la de ella.

Su madre no dijo nada y mejor se dio media vuelta para regresar a la cocina mientras que su hermano rodó los ojos.

-Búsquense un cuarto. – dijo Yoh.

Hao se separo de Jeanne y sonrió.

-Creí que tu nueva _novia_ te pondría de buen humor.

Yoh tragó en seco y le mando una mirada de odio a su hermano.

-Cállate.

Jeanne solo sonrió y camino hacia la cocina.

-Creo que mejor ayudaré a tu madre. – le dio un corto beso en los labios y salió de la habitación.

Ambos se desplomaron de nuevo en el sillón. Prendieron la televisión y se relajaron. Como Yoh tenía el control era el que le estaba cambiando para buscar algo que valiera la pena ver, pero de 600 canales ninguno parecía ni un poco interesante. Se detuvo en uno donde pasaban videos musicales.

-¿Estás listo para la cena de mañana?- preguntó Hao.

Yoh se encogió de hombros.

–Eso creo.

-¿Hablaste de nuevo con la chica del restaurante?

-Sí, tengo su teléfono. Ayer en la tarde le di la dirección de la casa y le volví a explicar el plan.

–¿Le aclaraste que es la puerta del fondo, no la del frente? Todos se equivocan y entran al ropero en vez de al baño. No sea que ella ejecute la acción al revés.

–Sí, sí. Le expliqué todo y pareció entender. ¿Tú también sabes qué tienes que hacer? –preguntó de inmediato.

Hao sonrió con burla y le quito el control de un manotazo, para en seguida cambiarle de canal.

-Claro. Cuando entres al ropera esperaré un poco para empezar a preguntar por ti. Convenceré a mamá de que me ayude a buscar, la llevaré al ropero y una vez ahí ¡sorpresa, sorpresa! Te atrapamos con las manos en la masa.

-Estás bastante emocionado ¿no crees?

Hao rió. –Te mentiría si te digo que no. Quiero ver cómo reaccionan los abuelos cuando te vean en plena acción.

Yoh sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo por completo. Se había olvidado de los abuelos, ahora temía por la seguridad de su falsa novia. Conociendo a la abuela, ella haría todo lo posible por incomodar a la nueva pareja con su interrogatorio tipo CIA. Incluso los tortolos (Jeanne y Hao) habían quedado mal parados ante ella, esa mujer era implacable, de hecho tal vez ella era la culpable de que él no tuviera novia. Las pocas novias que le había presentado se habían reusado a volver a salir con él después del dichoso interrogatorio.

Las escasas esperanzas que aún conservaba se esfumaron de un segundo a otro. ¿Cómo era posible que se le olvidara algo tan importante como sus abuelos? Maldijo mentalmente, pero ya no había nada que hacer. Solo rogaba a todo lo divino porque «Anna» fuera lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentar a su familia.

Jeanne regresó a la sala con ellos y se sentó un lado de Hao. Yoh los observó por un momento. Nunca se le cruzo la mente que ellos pudieran ser pareja.

Jeanne era una recatada señorita francesa, que pasó un año como estudiante de intercambio en la universidad a donde iban los gemelos. En ese tiempo ellos no tuvieron ningún tipo de contacto, es más, no se caían bien. Ella volvió a Francia y Hao siguió con su vida.

Cuando terminaron la carrera, Hao entró a trabajar en una compañía de relaciones internacionales, fue ahí cuando lo mandaron al país galo. Una noche entró a un bar con toda la intención de encamarse con una linda francesa y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que su víctima era su antigua compañera de clases. Al final terminaron siendo amigos, él la apoyo cuando ella decidió regresar a Japón y en una linda fiesta de año nuevo terminaron compartiendo un apasionado beso francés a media noche. Se emparejaron a la mañana siguiente y ya ha pasado año y medio desde ese día.

-Hable con Pilika esta tarde. Confirmo su asistencia, y la de su hermano, para la cena de mañana.

Hao sonrió levemente. –Escuché que Horo y Tamao vendrán juntos, ¿es cierto?

Jeanne asintió. –Al parecer la dulce Tamao se cansó de esperar a Yoh.

Ambos lo miraron divertidos. Él solo los ignoro. Conocía a Tamao desde pequeño pero nunca sintió nada más que amistad por ella, además, ¿se imaginan lo que hubiera hecho su abuela con ella? Hubiera sido una total masacre.

La noche del sábado y la mañana del domingo fueron estresantes.

Keiko Asakura no había salido de la cocina, más que para dormir un poco, pero en cuanto vio la primera señal de luz volvió a su labor. Yoh también se había levantado bastante temprano por el sonido de los utensilios de la cocina. Su madre lo mando a hacer el aseo del cuarto de huéspedes.

A las diez se aparecieron Hao y Jeanne más radiantes que nunca, al parecer habían tenido una buena noche. Su gemelo lo ayudo un poco con el aseo de la casa mientras que su cuñada le ayudaba a Keiko en la cocina. En el almuerzo se las arreglaron con comida recalentada y un poco de ensalada de atún. Aproximadamente a las dos Keiko colgó su delantal en la cocina y salió disparada para el salón de belleza.

–Se hacen cargo de poner la mesa, por favor. Y denle última barrida al comedor, la sala y al baño de visitas. Yoh haz la cama de nuestro invitado y también pon en orden su baño, si no es mucha molestia.

Y con un «estaré de regreso dentro de unas horas» se despidió.

El castaño se sentía como la propia cenicienta, solo que sin sus amigos los ratones. Lo bueno era que los tortolos se apiadaron de él y le ayudaron un poco.

-Creo que es hora de arreglarnos. – la pareja se despidió y camino a la puerta. –Aprovecha para hacer lo mismo.

Asintó con la cabeza y los acompañó a la entrada

-¡Oye!- Yoh llamó a su hermano desde la puerta -¿a qué hora llegará la amiga de Jeanne?

Hao se giró para ver a su novia, pero le fue imposible preguntarle porque ella estaba ocupada hablando por su celular.

-Probablemente a la hora de la cena.

Dijo y se subió a su auto, para marcharse.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar a la hora prevista. Los primeros fueron los hermanos Usui junto con Tamao.

-Adelante, pasen.- los recibió Hao, vestido con un pantalón negro y una playera blanca junto con una corbata que combinaba con el atuendo de Jeanne –Permítanme su abrigo.

Yoh todavía no terminaba de vestirse, quince minutos después bajo, y se le notaba bastante nervioso.

-No ha llegado Akira.- le susurro su hermano.

-Lo sé, lo sé. ¡Le he estado hablando, pero no contesta!

El timbre sonó y al instante el castaño se apresuró a abrirá puerta.

-Ren, Jun. Qué bueno que pudieron venir.

-Gracias, Yoh. –Jun lo miró de arriba abajo –Te ves muy apuesto.

-Gracias, tu igual te ves muy hermosa. Adelante, permítanme su abrigo.

Jun no mentía, Yoh se veía bastante bien con un traje gris oscuro y una playera blanca con los dos últimos otoñes sueltos.

–_C'est vrai_, Yoh: estás muy sexy –concordó Jeanne cuando el castaña hubo regresado al lado de su hermano–. ¿Todo el esmero por tu novia?

El chisme de la cita de Yoh corrió más rápido que el virus de la influenza. Él solo se limitó a sonreír nerviosamente y rasco su cabeza.

-Tal vez.

Las ocho. Y la fulana Akira no llegaba.

–Deberías llamarla –le sugirió Hao.

–Ya lo hice: ¡ocho veces! Y no contestó en ninguna.

Los nervios lo estaban carcomiendo. Ocho y quince, ocho y veinte, ocho y media. Y nada que la chica aparecía. Los invitados continuaban llegando, pero Akira ni se asomaba.

–¿Revisaste el ropero? Puede que se quedó encerrada –volvió a sugerir Hao.

–Sí, sí –le respondió su hermano–. Fui a ver y no hay nadie. Tiene que llegar ya; dentro de unas horas cenaremos.

El timbre sonó. Yoh partió a acoger al clamado, pero eran sus abuelos.

-Por fin llegamos. Tokio está insoportable esta noche. –le dijo su abuela en el momento en que l abrazó para saludarla.

-Luces muy bien, abuela. –La elogió Yoh. Saludo a su abuelo y tomo sus abrigos. –Pasen, los novios están en el bar.

Ambos hicieron caso y el castaño se quedo en el umbral de la puerta unos cuantos segundas más, intentando vislumbrar alguna silueta conocida. Negativo, otra vez.

-¿Aún no llega? –le preguntó su hermano extendiéndole una copa de coctel. –Por cierto ¿aún no llega la amiga de Jeanne?

-No. Ahora que lo mencionas, no la he visto. – dijo tomando un poco de su bebida. –¿Por lo menos sabes cómo es?

Hao negó. –Jeanne no me lo dijo. Quiere que sea sorpresa.

Ambos rodaron los ojos y regresaron con los invitados.

Poco a poco, la casa fue colmándose más y más de rostros y voces. Pero seguía faltando un rostro en especial: el de Akira. Yoh se resguardó en la cocina, único lugar con un poco de paz para realizar su vigésima quinta llamada.

_Lo sentimos,el número que Usted marcó no está disponible o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio, le sugerimos…._

_–¡MALDITA SEA!_

–¡Yoh, cariño! –prorrumpió de pronto, Keiko, apareciéndose en la habitación–. Se nos ha acabado la vinagreta de calamares. ¿Puedes buscar el frasco que está en la nevera y servirlo sobre la bandeja?

–Por supuesto, ma. No hay problema.

–¿Te ocurre algo? –le inquirió su madre.

–¿Qué?

–Te ves alterado –insistió.

–No, mamá; estoy bien. Un poco nervioso, es todo.

–Oh, cariño. Te comprendo. No te preocupes, estoy segura que A...A

–Anna

–¡Anna! Sí. Que ella nos dará una buena impresión –miró a Yoh de pies a cabeza, con una sonrisa en los labios–. Estás muy guapo, cariño. Muy guapo.

–Muchas gracias, mamá.

Así de dulce y simpática era Keiko Asakura cuando bebía de más. Yoh suspiró. Buscó el frasco de vinagreta que reposaba en una de las estanterías de la nevera y colocó el contenido comestible en la bandeja de porcelana que le había traído su mamá. Cuando fue al comedor a posar la vajilla sobre la mesa, Hao se le acercó con urgencia.

–¡Yoh, creo que ya ha llegado!

El corazón se le detuvo.

–¿Cómo?

–Akira: creo que ha llegado. Vi a alguien entrando de una al ropero. No pude detallarla bien, porque estaba de espalda. Pero tenía el pelo rubio.

–¿Estás seguro que era ella?

Hao pareció pensarlo un poco

–Posiblemente. Mejor ve a ver.

El aludido asintió. Armándose de valor se dirigió hacia las escaleras, plantándose frente a la puerta del fondo. Apoyó una oreja en la madera, tratando de agudizar el oído. No se escuchó nada. Miró a Hao desde lejos.

–Entra –le articuló la pelilargo.

Yoh afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza. Inspiró, exhaló aire y eso hizo…

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, sin darle tiempo a la luz de la sala de iluminar el pequeño armario. Su corazón iba a millón. No descifraba con certeza si había alguien, pues estaba muy oscuro. Aguardó un rápido segundo a que sus sentidos se adaptaran al ecosistema del cuartito. Entonces, percibió una figura y un agradable olor femenino.

–Pensé que nunca vendrías –dijo, avanzando un paso. Nadie le respondió, pero él tampoco esperó a que lo hicieran–. Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Avanzó otro paso con las manos extendidas hasta que tocó un hombro cubierto por una tela muy suave. Movió su mano en busca de un cuello y la otra la bajo hasta aferrarla en su cintura. Finalmente, al sentirla cerca, calculó mentalmente la posición de los labios, agachó levemente el rostro y los envolvió con los suyos…

Vaya. No había reparado que Akira fuera un poco más baja que él o que oliera tan bien. Al principio, la chica mostró oposición. Pero segundos después cedió fuerzas y se coordinó a las caricias de Yoh. El deslizó sus manos hacia la mejilla femenina, apretándose más.

–No imaginé que besaras tan bien –le reportó en una rápida pausa. Pero estaba siendo sincero y en el momento no le importó qué opinara de él. Volvió a besarla, con ahínco.

La siguiente vez que se separaron para tomar aire, fue definitiva. Porque Hao había abierto la puerta y encendido las luces. A pesar que se lo esperaba, no pudo evitar descubrir desmesuradamente los ojos cuando vio a su hermano completamente absorta en lo que hacía, arrinconando, entre un espacio de pared y su cuerpo, a una chica alto, atlético, de cabello rubio y que, de paso, ¡no era Akira!

-¡Yoh! –grito su hermano.

El aludido apartó el rostro con avidez. Enfocó a su hermano bastante sorprendido y a un poco de gente en el marco de la puerta.

-¡¿Yoh, quien es ella?

Frunció el seño, giro su rostro y la vio. Ella se había liberado de su abrazo. Era unos centímetros más baja que él, rubia, delgada y con unos espectaculares ojos negros.

Yoh enmudeció, ningún sonido salía de su garganta, mucho menos una palabra coherente.

-¿Anna? – una suave voz femenina llamó la atención de todos.

–¡Jeanne! –gritó Hao–. ¿Adónde te vas?

La futura novia tenía un par de maletas ___Louis Vuitton_ en las manos.

–¿Qué? No, no. Esto es de Anna; recientemente acaba de llegar. Me llamó al celular pidiendo que la ayudara con su equipaje… Ella tenía que ir al baño –parpadeó confundida, preguntándose qué rayos hacia su amiga en el armario–. Yoh, ¿la conoces?

–Yo… yo… yo…

–¿Anna Kyama? –inquirieron por atrás. Era la voz de una extrañada Keiko. Los presentes voltearon el rostro.

–Anna Kyoyama –la corrigió la mismísimo Anna. Y todos regresaron sus rostros hacia ella.

–Pero, ¡quién es ella! –preguntó Hao, aún sorprendido y confundido.

–Es mi amiga –le respondió Jeanne, acercándose a ella–. Es la persona que se quedará con los Asakura: mi dama de honor.

¡Oh, Dios Santo! Yoh por poco se muere. ¿Acaso todo eso era real? ¿En serio se había besado con la misteriosa huésped/dama de honor?

–Mucho gusto –saludó la propio Anna Kyoyama. Pero la cortesía se vio ahogada por un chillido de felicidad, el cual provino de la garganta de la señora Asakura.

–¡MI HIJO ESTÁ SALIENDO CON LA DAMA DE HONOR!

* * *

**Hola! ¿Cómo están?**

**Pff...lamento horriblemente el retraso. Siempre pensé que los autores decían que no les daba tiempo de subir los capitulos como una mala excusa, y sinceramente pocas veces lo creí, pero ahora veo que es completamente real. Este mes ha estado de locos, planeaba subir este capitulo hace mucho, pero el destino se unió en mi contra y no lo pude hacer.**

**Les aviso que pronto subire el segundo capitulo de It's my life, solo le faltan uos pequeños detalles, pero ya casi está completo ;)**

**Bueno, suficiente hablemos del capítulo. ¿Qué les parecio? ¿Les gustó? Haha ese Yoh, besandose on desconocidas en los armarios. Él muy mal...¿o muybien? XD**

**Por fin apareció la misteriosa dama de honor. En el proximo caitulo veremos cuál es su reacción ante ese inesperado beso de nuestro apuesto castaño ;)**

**Los quiero! Y ya saben, cualquier comentario, duda, aclaraión o sugerencia, es bien recibida :)**

**Por cierto muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y si Seyram Asakura o Annasak2 ven esto: POR FAVOR CONTINUEN CON YING-YANG! Se los agradeceré infinítamente! ME ENCANTA!**

**Ok eso es todo. ****Adieu!**


	3. La cena

**La cena**

El agua fría ayudo a serenarme. Levante la vista y mire mi rostro encendido reflejado en el espejo. El sonido del agua saliendo del grifo me relajó, me mojé la cara un par de veces más y lo cerré. Respiré profundo**.**

Había recurrido al viejo truco de mojarme la cara, contar hasta diez y respirar profundo, porque sabía que si no me tranquilizaba en cualquier momento me pegaría un tiro a media fiesta, y eso sería terrible, puesto que me había esmerando tanto en mantenerlo limpio para la dichosa cena.

-Yoh. – Hao toco a la puerta -¿Todo en orden?

Mire a la puerta con odio. ¿Orden? Eso era lo que más le faltaba a mi vida: ¡un poco de orden!

Mi brillante plan resulto ser un total fracaso. La tal Akira me vio la cara de idiota y me robo –elegantemente- 15.000 yenes. Quería ir a la policía, la denunciaría por estafadora, quería mi dinero de vuelta o al menos mi orgullo, pero ya imagino la reacción de los oficiales cuando les diga: Hola, vengo a denunciar a una chica por llevarse los 15.000 yenes que yo le ofrecí generosamente.

Obviamente se burlarían en mi cara. Creo que eso ni siquiera se consideraba como robo. Yo le ofrecí el dinero para que se involucrara en esta locura, lo más lógico es que me estafara.

Cuando descubrí que la chica no se trataba de Akira, de inmediato me aterre y al mismo tiempo casi muero de pena. No había ninguna frase coherente que saliera de mi garganta. Lo único que hice fue disculparme y huir al piso superior a refugiarme en el baño.

-¿Yoh? – volvió a repetir mi hermano.

Me resigne a vivir con la tortura que me había castigado el señor y salí del baño.

De inmediato Hao me jalo del brazo y me arrastro por todo el piso superior. Parecía que tenía mucha prisa.

-¡Camina! –Yo lo intentaba, pero era difícil seguirle el paso. –Si no te apuras mamá va a comenzar a interrogar a tu supuesta novia.

-¿Dónde está? –pregunté de inmediato. –Tengo que hablar con ella.

-Lo sé, lo sé. - Se detuvo de golpe, antes de bajar las escaleras y señalo el baño del piso de abajo. –Está ahí, apresúrate.

Y así lo hice. Baje las escaleras lo más rápido posible y me paré frente a la puerta. Espere un par de segundos a que está se abriera. Cuando ella me reconoció su semblante tranquilo de inmediato cambio a uno molesto. Su seño se frunció y pude ver como su mano derecha apretaba de manera _no muy amable_ el picaporte de la puerta.

Se veía dispuesta a ignorarme y seguir su camino pero la detuve con un «espere» y le dije que por favor me dedicara unos minutos. Se le vio dudosa a primeras, sin embargo, se resignó a concederme el pedido al tiempo que cerraba la puerta y se recargaba en ella.

–¿Qué quiere? –me preguntó.

¡Vaya que era directa! Ponderé mi discurso por varios segundos. ¡¿Qué debía decirle? Tenía que comenzar con una disculpa respecto a lo sucedido, lógicamente. Ajá, ¿y luego qué?

–P-perdone por… –estaba más rojo que un tomate. No podía soltar la palabra–. Lo del armario; me equivoqué de persona.

Muy bien, ahora me sentí oficialmente como un mujeriego.

Ella me miró.

–Disculpa aceptada.

¡Pero qué le picaba a esa mujer! Se suponía que ella también debía de disculparse.

–Creo que me dejé llevar –continué, con la esperanza de que ella afirmara lo mismo. Pero no repuso nada. Ni unas palabras de consuelo.

–¿Eso es todo lo que quería decirme? –me preguntó en vez.

Pestañé por culpa de la incredulidad.

–No… ¡No! De hecho, hay algo más importante –inspiré hondamente–. Creo que, sin quererlo, acabo de meterla en un grave lío, señorita Kyoyama.

Ella frunció aún más su entrecejo.

–¿Qué?

–Yo… Se supone que usted es… debe ser mi…

Ay! No hallaba cómo explicárselo. Me revolví el cabello y inspiré profundamente. Era una suerte que todos los invitados estuvieran en la sala en vez de verme en este deplorable estado.

-Necesito que se haga pasar por mi pareja, señorita Kyoyama… en términos románticos. Le aseguré a mi madre que la conocí en Tokio y que nos hemos estado viendo el uno al otro. Sorprendentemente le di su nombre, apellido y características físicas. Por favor, ha de seguirme el juego: aparente que es mi novia hasta el día de la boda de mi hermano. Le pagaré por ello, inclusive.

La chica me miró con estupor y rechazo; como si yo fuera un bicho.

–Tonterías. Ni siquiera lo conozco –zanjó. Y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala.

Yo, presa del pánico, la seguí y halé de un brazo.

–¡Por favor! Se lo explicaré con detalles más adelante, pero ha de simular que me conoce desde hace un tiempo. ¡Tenga, tenga! – arrojé a sus manos la cantidad de dinero que debí otorgarle a Akira–. La compensaré por adelantado…

–¿Está usted loco? ¡Guárdese todo eso!

–¡No, no! Le explicaré todo más tarde, pero hágase pasar por mi novia esta noche. ¡Se lo suplico!

Debí de haberle esbozado mi más desesperada mirada, porque advertí que me observaba con desconcertados destellos de lástima. ¡Perfecto! Eso era lo que necesitaba: que se compadeciera de mí.

–Por favor, por favor –insistí.

Su rostro continuaba recio pero, lentamente, como si ni ella misma lo notara, fue modificando las facciones hasta dejarme entrever una expresión que lo que menos me inspiró fue confianza.

–Haga lo que quiera, señor.

-Asakura, Yoh Asakura –me presente con una corta reverencia. –Soy el padrino de la boda –muy bien, era información insustancial, ¡pero qué demonios ya!–. Usted puede llamarme Yoh, señorita Kyoyama. De hecho, debería llamarme Yoh. Y yo a usted Anna… No se moleste, es para dar más credibilidad a nuestra farsa.

–_Su_ farsa, si me permite apuntar.

Escuché a mamá llamándonos con voz a cuello desde el comedor. Me mordí los labios: ya debíamos de ocupar nuestros puestos en la mesa y todavía nada se había decidido.

–Entonces –rompí con el silencio–, ¿es eso un sí?

Anna dibujó una sonrisa tan mínima, que creo me la imaginé.

–Como usted quiera –respondió, iniciando camino al comedor.

Me quedé paralizado. ¡Jesús! ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Me había dicho que sí? ¿Me había dicho que no? ¿Me había dicho algo con sentido? Suspiré y compuse mi mejor sonrisa para que ni mamá, papá, Hao y los invitados notaran mi turbamiento causado por «Chica Palabras Inciertas».

La mesa era una maravilla; tan fantástica, que parecía el banquete de un maharajá. Todo tipo de platos estaban posados sobre ella, desde bocaditos de queso al aceite, berenjenas rellenas, _risottos _con vegetales, lonjas de salmón ahumado, envoltorios vegetarianos, embutidos de jamón, arcos de camarones con salsa, fustes de tierno espárrago y palmito, mariscos sofritos, pepinillos agridulces y mil recetas más aprendidas por Keiko Asakura.

Me senté sin vacilar en el segundo puesto vacío que supuse era el mío porque estaba justo en frente del de –¡sorpresa, sorpresa!– Anna Kyoyama . Mamá empezó a corretear de aquí para allá, depositando frente a cada invitado platos con pequeñas raciones de pollo teriyaki. Le ofrecí mi ayuda, pero ella se negó con una sonrisa comentando que debía quedarme haciéndole compañía a «ya sabes quién». Sentí ganas de morir.

-Señorita Kyoyama, espero que guste de la cena. ¿No es vegetariana, verdad?

¡Oh, por dios! De acuerdo, olviden lo anterior. Ahora _si _sentía ganas de morir.

–No, señora. Gracias.

¡Uf! Qué alivio. Mamá me miró con discreción, entreviendo una sonrisa orgullosa. Se sirvió su porción del platillo y se sentó finalmente ocupando un lugar en la mesa.

–Oh, no sea tan formal. Llámeme Keiko.

–Entonces, llámeme usted Anna.

Empezamos a comer y en el respiro sucesivo a haber probado la primera ración de pollo, todos los invitados elogiaron las destrezas gastronómicas de mi mamá.

-No me den todo el crédito. Yoh fue quien hizo todas las compras para prepararlo. Escogió los mejores ingredientes para esta ocasión especial.

No tenía la menor idea de lo que mi madre estaba hablando. Yo no había hecho nada de eso. Anna me miró y percibí una burla arrogante mezclada con placer malicioso en su cara.

-Y dígame, Anna – continuó mi mamá. -¿Cómo se conocieron usted y mi hijo?

¡Oh mierda! Antes de responder la chica se limpió la comisura de la boca con la servilleta de la tela. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Una duquesa?

-Pues, Keiko…lo conocí no hace mucho. –dijo.

Decidí intervenir.

-Fue en Tokio, mamá. No recuerdo hace cuantos días.

Entonces Jeanne decidió meter la pata a continuación.

-Pero, Anna ¿Has venido a Japón si yo saber…?

-¡OH, JEANNE!

Hao se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla de forma apasionada. Todos lo miramos sorprendidos, mi cuñada no sabía si responder al beso o no, así que mejor lo separó dulcemente de ella y agacho el rostro. Ella estaba tan roja como un semáforo con señal de alto, en cambio yo me sentí agradecido con mi hermano por haberla interrumpido antes de que tirara todo mi teatrito a la basura.

Anna se aclaro la garganta y respondió a la interrogante.

–Fue cuando me pediste ser tu dama de honor. Me quedé en Tokio cinco días más. Cuestiones de trabajo –se encogió de hombros.

¡Oh, mi Dios Todopoderoso! ¡Cuánto te amo! ¡Gracias, muchas gracias!

-¿Y cómo fue que se conocieron, Yoh? – preguntó mi abuela que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de todo este asunto. ¡Demonios!

-Pues…bueno, fue…-¡piensa, piensa, piensa! – En un restaurante. – apunté, sonreí y calle.

Mi mamá articuló un «ah» alzando las cejas, interesada.

–¿Y en cuál restaurante se conocieron, cariño?

–En el _Nobu_ –mentí con desenvoltura.

–Oh, es un buen restaurante. ¿Te gustó el ambiente del lugar, Anna?

La interpelada entornó los ojos, gesticulando una leve confusión.

–No recuerdo haber comido allí nunca –oh, no. Me miró–. ¿No querrás haber dicho en el _Tokyo Palace_?

Todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos. ¡Esa mujer! El _Tokyo Palace_ era el restaurante más costoso de toda la capital -si no de todo Japón-. Los manjares los servían en piezas de fina porcelana y bandejas de plata, con repujados e incrustaciones de verdadero oro y nácar. Supuestamente el ambiente hacía alusión a los palacios de las diferentes dinastías orientales, y corría un rumor que la bebida alcohólica occidental más barata era Dom Pérignon.

–Guau, hijo. Me sorprendes. Creí que estabas utilizando todo tu dinero en la remodelación de departamento. –distinguió mi papá, algo preocupado.

Sentí el corazón que se me arrugaba en el pecho.

–Y así es papá –intenté expresar con clara obviedad–. Nos conocimos en el _Palace_… pero fue en la entrada del _Palace_. Sí, allí. Yo estaba caminando, dirigiéndome al trabajo después de haber almorzado en _Nobu_, y me encontré con Anna saliendo; e inexplicablemente entablamos conversación –finalicé.

La miré. Me miró.

–Oh, ¡qué historia tan maravillosa! Parece de película –comentó mi mamá.

Ella contuvo una gutural carcajada. Ya había entendido su plan: no optaría por seguirme el juego, pero tampoco se opondría a aquel. Dejaría que yo solo me ahogara en las aguas de mi propia calumnia.

¡Qué mujer tan cruel!

–Comprendo, hijo. Pero, ¿por qué no me dijiste que salías con la dama de honor?

Me petrifique antes esa pregunta. Inesperadamente, Jeanne intervino para mi bien.

-Eso fue culpa mía, Keiko. Le pedí de favor a Anna que anunciara su relación el día de hoy. Era una sorpresa. Ella ha sido mi amiga durante muchos años, y como la honorable persona que es, supongo que optó por presentarse personalmente a que Yoh lo hiciera sin su presencia.

¡Ja! ¿Qué harás ahora Anna Kyoyama? ¿Quebrantar la buena y cursi imagen que conserva tu amiga de ti?

-En algo tienes razón, Jeanne. – masculló –No se lo dije a nadie.

La cena transcurrió sin mayor accidente. Los interrogatorios por parte de mi madre cesaron al poco tiempo y todos nos concentramos en las noticias sobre el nuevo ascenso de Ren y las cómicas historias de Horo Horo. Al caer la medianoche, los invitados fueron despidiéndose de dos en dos.

-Gran cena, Yoh. Y felicidades: Anna es toda una belleza. – me susurró el abuelo al despedirse.

Hao y Jeanne fueron los últimos en retirarse. Anna y Mikihisa permanecieron conversando sanamente en la sala, hasta que mi padre manifestó su deseo de retirarse a descansar. Yo fui con mi mamá para tratar de ayudarle a limpiar desorden de la cena.

–Deberías ir a descansar, cariño. Ha sido un día largo –me dijo.

–No, mamá. Quiero ayudarte, todavía falta mucho por recoger.

–Yo me encargo, querido. No te preocupes: si no termino hoy, continuaré por la mañana. Anda, y despáchate con Anna a la habitación.

Creí haber escuchado mal: ¿«_con _Anna»? ¿Ella y yo?

–¿Cómo? –le pregunté.

Mamá habló sin dar la menor importancia.

–Van a dormir juntos, querido. Nada del otro mundo.

–Pe-pe… ¡PERO, MAMÁ!

No obstante, la aludida me miró severa. Entendí que, sin importar qué decía o hacía, no la iba a cambiar de parecer.

–Quiero que estés en el mismo espacio que ella, Yoh Asakura. Son una pareja y quiero que se comporten como tal: Realizando. Cosas. De. Pareja.

Fin de la conversación.

¡Oh por dios! Estoy seguro que cualquier hombre daría lo que fuera por tener una madre como la mía, pero yo no lo veía así. Podía apostar que ella lo hacía en un intento de enmendar todas las noches solitarias que había pasado. Probablemente su intención era que embarazara a Anna para así tener la excusa de casarnos. ¡Bah! Quién sabe.

Resignadamente busque a Anna por toda la casa y la encontré, en el umbral de la entrada, hablando por teléfono. Decidí que era mejor no molestarla y mejor me dirigí a su habitación. Y bufé fastidiado al notar que la cama era matrimonial. Ni de broma iba a dormir con ella. Acerqué una silla al closet y me subí en ella para poder buscar mejor, recordaba haber dejado un colchón inflable por aquí. Una vez que tenía en mi poder el colchón lo inflé y le coloqué un edredón y almohada. El instante entró Anna. La chica me miraba con una expresión de seriedad que gritaba claramente: «Qué demonios haces aquí».

–Fue decisión de mi madre, no mía –procedí a contestarle.

Ella pareció no entenderme.

–¿Y qué significa eso?

Exhalé aire con fastidio.

–Se supone que somos una pareja. Por lo tanto, mi madre me obligó a dormir contigo.

Anna curvó la comisura de sus labios hacia arriba.

–¿Te obligó? –preguntó, sospechosa.

–Sí –contesté–. No te hagas ilusiones. Esto no me gusta más a mí que a ti.

Saqué una moneda de mi bolsillo y me acerqué a ella.

-¿Cara o cruz?- Ella encaró una ceja y me miró sin entender.- Es para ver quién se queda con la cama.

Ella miró el lecho improvisado que yacía sobre el piso y soltó una carcajada que, extrañamente, sonó irresistible.

-Es una broma ¿cierto?

-No creo que quieras compartir la cama, así que es lo más justo ¿no crees?

Manteniendo la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, Anna sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

–Es muy maleducado de tu parte. ¿Qué clase de caballero es el que invita a una dama a dormir en el suelo?

-Creí que estabas a favor del trato equitativo.

-No en esto.

Se sentó en la cama alta y se quito uno de sus finos tacones, lo acomodo en el piso e hizo lo mismo con el faltante. Mi mirada viajo por sus piernas…guao. Anna se levantó y dirigió sus manos a un costado suyo, en donde se encontraba el cierre del vestido, y comenzó a deslizarlo hacia abajo.

-¿Qué…qué haces?

Fue lo único que atine a decir y aparté mi vista de ella.

–Ha sido un día muy largo y exhausto. El vuelo de cuatro horas me dejó con cero energías, y necesito un baño.

–Sí, sí, pero… ¡Esa no es excusa para desnudarte frente a…!

–Escucha, no quiero oír alaridos ni nada por el estilo. Ni siquiera la historia que me prometiste hace horas… Iré a bañarme y cuando salga me acostaré automáticamente.

Mientras hablaba, Anna caminaba por todo lo largo de la habitación, abriendo una de sus maletas, recogiendo sus utensilios de baño y la ropa adecuada para dormir. En ninguna de esas ocasiones me atreví a alzar la vista. Pero, cuando finalmente lo hice, no tuve otro remedio que vislumbrarla andando hacia el cuarto de baño sin nada que la cubriera más que una toalla.

Muy bien. No había nada de malo en admitir que la muchacha era bastante grácil. Posiblemente practicaba un deporte, porque parecía no tener ni un gramo de grasa en su cuerpo. Era perfecta, así no más.

-Por cierto…la cama es mi territorio. Y te cortaré una mano si te atrevas a tocar MI territorio, ¿de acuerdo? - fue lo último que sentenció, antes de entrar al baño.

Tragué en secó y aquella imagen de la chica sexy se vio destrozada por la de una cruel dictadora.

Me senté sobre el borde de la cama, sin tener nada productivo que hacer. Al cabo de quince minutos se me ocurrió una idea: salir de la habitación, hacia mi cuarto. Todo estaba a oscuras. Mamá ya se había despachado a la suya y no existía manera de que supiera que no dormiría con… ¡Mierda! Oh, no: ¡el picaporte de mi cuarto estaba cerrado con llave! Me apoyé de espaldas a la puerta. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Acaso mi madre, literalmente, me confiscó a Anna? No podía ser verdad. Nadie puede privar a alguien de sus derechos. Anna Kyoyama no era mi novia, sino una desconocida dama de honor con buen cuerpo.

Verdad: probablemente debido a _eso_, la confisca no se veía tan fatal. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si ella hubiera resultado ser un espécimen de engendro asqueroso, con sobrepeso o algo mucho peor? ¿También consentirían que durmiera con ella? Allí era donde residía lo grave del asunto: yo estaba privado de exenciones y el que Anna fuera guapa me lo ponía aún más difícil.

Frustrado, emití un sollozo y me dirigí al infernal cuarto de huésped. ¡Genial! Al entrar, todas las luces estaban apagadas y Anna yacía en la cama matrimonial durmiendo tan profundo que ni aunque invadiera su "territorio" lo notaría.

¡Qué desgracia! Me acosté en el lecho inflado, completamente vestido, porque ni siquiera tuve el privilegio de ponerme cómodo. Y me quedé dormido, despotricando cuán lamentable era mi solterona vida.

Cuando me desperté, a la mañana siguiente, no percibí ni rastro de Anna. El lecho matrimonial estaba hecho, con las sabanas perfectamente tendidas -¡no había ni una arruga!- el edredón bien doblado y las almohadas rellenitas y colocadas perfectamente en su posición.

Me levanté con dificultad. Me dolía la espalda hasta el alma por haber trascurrido toda la noche rebotando, literalmente. El colchón parecía más una cama de agua que una normal. Camine hasta el cuarto de baño y apoyé una oreja en la puerta para escuchar. Silencio. Ni siquiera el mínimo ruido de una gota cayendo. Entré y me quité la ropa para tomar un merecido baño.

El constante golpetear del agua sobre mi espalda logró relajarme. Al terminar me di cuenta que en mi desespero por bañarme no había ido a buscar una muda de ropa. Tomé una toalla y me tapé con ella, asome mi cabeza antes de salir de la habitación, verificando que no había moros en la costa; y crucé el corredor dirigiéndome con paso apurado y en puntillas hacia mi cuarto. ¡Fantástico! Estaba abierto. Posiblemente, mi madre había entrado en razón y le había quitado el seguro a la puerta.

Me coloque mis jeans y una playera de los _Sex pistols. _Regresé al cuarto y oculté la evidencia de que no había dormido con Anna, léase el colchón inflable.

Al bajar las escaleras olfateé el inconfundible aroma de tortillas de huevo con tocino. En la cocina se encontraban Hao, Jeanne y mi madre, esta ultima cocinando para variar. Los saludé en general y abrí el refrigerador.

–Muy buenos días, Yoh –me contestó Jeanne con dulzura.

De inmediato mi madre me echó un vistazo.

–¡Uy, cielo! No te ves nada bien.

–Eso es porque no pegué ni un ojo en toda la noche –le aseguré tumbándome sobre una silla. Hao se levantó para posarme en frente un plato, taza y cubiertos.

Mi madre continuaba friendo los huevos.

–¿A qué se debió eso, cariño? –preguntó.

–Nada, mamá. Dejémoslo con que estuvo bastante movidita.

Me limite a decir detalles de mi vergonzosa noche. Mi madre soltó una especie de aullido cargado de emoción, Hao sonrió de manera un tanto perversa y Jeanne solo negó con una sonrisa. ¿De qué me había perdido?

-¿Te preparo un plato como el de Hao, hijo?

-No ma. Mejor como unos waffles. ¿Aún hay naranjas?

-Creo que sí. Busca en donde está toda la fruta, probablemente aún queden unas cuantas.

Y eso fue lo que hice. Aún quedaban suficientes para hacer un poco de jugo, lo que necesitaba para volver a ser yo mismo.

-¿Vas a cocinar almuerzo, ma?

Ella asintió una vez.

-Pero, ¿por qué? Nos sobro suficiente comida anoche.

Mi madre sonrió, de manera forzada, entre dientes. Probablemente en otra ocasión me hubiera regañado pero como estábamos frente a la parejita feliz, tuvo que tragarse toda su verborrea.

–Recuerda que tenemos un invitado, cariño. Y debemos…

Se escuchó el sonido de una puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Anna se apareció en la pieza con una bandeja de cartón que soportaba cuatro vasos de mismo material, y con una bolsa de papel pintada con perfumadas manchas de margarina.

–Pensé en comprarles _capuccinos_ a todos –anunció–. Y unas rosquillas.

Mi madre juntó las palmas, con elocuencia y sonoridad.

–Oh, Anna. Llegas en un momento perfecto. Justamente estábamos hablando de ti.

La aludida miró a su en derredor. Posó un instante los ojos en mí.

–¿En serio? Espero que bien.

–¡Qué modesta eres! Estábamos comentado qué clase de comida te provocaría para el almuerzo –Keiko caminó a su encuentro, para ayudarla con la bandeja. Yo, entretanto, coloqué dos _waffles_ en el tostador.

–¿A mí? Puede cocinar lo que a usted se le antoje, Keiko. Estoy segura de apreciarlo.

-Eres muy amable, Anna. Y…-mi madre se acercó un poco más a ella y le susurro algo al oído que apenas alcance a escuchar. -…realmente aprecio que no haya dejado dormir a mi hijo en toda la noche. –le guiño un ojo amigablemente –Me gusta. Cómo cuando yo tenía su edad.

Anna no entendió ni jota del comentario de mi madre, por lo que solo se limito a sonreír, confundida. Sin embargo yo si entendí todo y sentí como mi rostro se ponía de todos los colores.

-.-

Los días pasaban y mi relación con Anna no progresaba. Ella no era precisamente el modelo ideal de una mujer sociable, o extrovertida, o de todas esas actividades que inmiscuían algún movimiento de labios y un trabajo en equipo con las cuerdas vocales.

En una conversación que tuve con Hao el me alentó a simpatizar con ella, diciendo que era mejor tenerla de amiga que de enemiga, y juro que lo intente, pero ella no cedía.

Si bien seguíamos durmiendo juntos -ojo: no revueltos-, por las noches no había mejora de la relación. Ella recortaba revistas, dibujaba cosas o simplemente leía la revista antes de mutilarla. Y yo: _a) _me quedaba dormido, _b) _meditaba, o _c) _me quedaba dormido al finalizar de meditar. Muchas veces quise preguntarle para que hacía todo eso. Se veía como una niña pequeña haciendo un trabajo para su clase de arte. La diferencia ella tenía unos 24 o 25 años y dudo mucho que aún fuera a la escuela.

La conversación más larga que tuvimos, y que sorprendentemente la empezó ella, duró un minuto. Y fue para cuestionarme dónde guardábamos las toallas limpias.

–En el armario –le respondí. Me vi tentado a agregar: donde nos besamos, ¿recuerdas? Pero me contuve: ella no era adepta de mencionar el tema, y yo prefería que tampoco lo hiciera.

–¿A tu madre no le molestará que tome un par?

–Oh, no. Será un honor para ella que las espléndidas yemas de tus dedos acaricien las plebeyas e insignificantes pelusas de la tela de la toalla.

–Bien, porque las del baño están todas húmedas –bajó los escalones, pero se detuvo en medio del descanso–. ¿Te traigo unas? –me preguntó.

He de confesar que me hallé desarmado ante su repentina preocupación por mí…

–Yo, este…

–Dime sí, o no. ¿O continuarás apoderándote de la mía?

… mas el breve embelesamiento se esfumó en un palpitar.

Mientras tanto acompañaba a Hao con las diligencias del matrimonio civil y la maldita boda. ¡Era increíble! Todo lo debíamos pensar, multiplicado por dos.

Si algún día llegaba a casarme, ¡por los Cielos que haría una sola boda! La civil, ella vestida de blanco y yo con un traje. ¿Qué más sencillo que eso?

Aprovechaba la compañía de Hao para quejarme de Anna. ¡No podía evitarlo! No mentía al aseverar que me mostraba recatado en su presencia. En parte porque me intimidaba hasta la médula con su entrecejo fruncido y su mirada penetrante: «Soy mejor que todos ustedes, no lo olviden». Y porque aspiraba ganarme su simpatía con humildad.

Pero ya me estaba cansando...

Había algo en Anna Kyoyama que me hacía querer emanar las más cínicas frases jamás antes pensadas. Así que, a medida que los días transcurrían, mi autocontrol se desvanecía. Eran dos coeficientes indirectamente proporcionales. Casi como ella, y yo.

* * *

**Estoy feliz! No hace mucho me dieron mis resultados de mi examen y resulta que sí me quede en la carrera que quería -Ciencias de la comunicación- (es que estudie un semestre Ing. Petrolera _WTF?_), salí bien en mi examen de frances y, lo mejor de todo, me gané un 12 pack de cerveza para luchar contra este horrible calor jojo. (No pienen que soy una ebria, es solo que me gusta muho la cervez y más si es !gratis!)**

**Bueno después de todo eso, que no tiene nada que ver con el capitulo, llegamos a las preguntas importantes. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Haha pobre Yoh, el quiere ser bueno con Anna, pero ella no lo aprecia, nonono, lo único bueno es que no lo desmintió, pero ¿Por cuanto tiempo cubrira su farsa? Hmm...quien sabe!**

**Por cierto, gracias a todas las personas que han escrito sus reviews. Ya saben cualquier sugerencia que tengan será bien recibida :)**

**Los quiero y nos leemos en el proximo capítulo :)**

**Chao!**


	4. Un trato

**Un trato**

Era una mañana común y corriente. Los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba, una suave brisa movía las hojas de encina. Todo era hermoso, lástima que Yoh no se había percatado de nada de eso. En lo único que pensaba era en que estaba –cómodamente- solo, al parecer todos habían despertado antes que él y comenzaron a hacer las diligencias que tenían para ese día, todos, incluso Anna.

¡Perfecto!

Se levanto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Decidió tomar una revitalizante ducha así que se despojó de sus ropas, estaba a punto de entrar al baño pero un gruñido de sus estomago lo detuvo.

Se encontraba en un serio dilema ¿tomar un baño antes de comer? O ¿Comer antes de tomar un baño? Su estomago respondió a su incertidumbre con un gruñido más fuerte que el anterior. Se colocó solo sus bóxers, si por él fuera bajaba completamente desnudo, pero sabía que nunca falta el/la vecino (a) que pasea a su perro o riega su jardín y en un acto de curiosidad humana observa por la ventana de tu casa.

Una vez que se encontraba en la cocina, comenzó a buscar algo para comer. No había nada, o al menos nada que le apeteciera en ese momento. Bufó molesto. Lo último que quería era preparar el desayuno, pero era eso o morir de inanición.

Sacó los ingredientes necesarios para hacer un sencillo omelette de champiñones con queso. Se puso un pequeño delantal que decía: _let's get dirty_ y comenzó con su tarea.

Yoh siguió cada paso justo como su madre se lo había enseñado, se veía delicioso, solo faltaba un poco más y al fin podría disfrutar de un rico desayuno. Dejo que el huevo se calentará en la sartén a fuego bajo y prendió el reproductor de música.

Reconoció de inmediato la voz del rey lagarto y busco la guitarra acústica de su padre, ahí estaba, abandonada en una esquina de la sala. La tomo y de inmediato se unió a Jim Morrison en guitarra y voz.

_Love me two times, baby  
Love me twice today  
Love me two times, girl  
I'm goin' away_

Ah. Se sentía tan bien tocando esa vieja melodía y cantando a todo pulmón.

_Love me two times, girl  
One for tomorrow  
One just for today  
Love me two times  
I'm goin' away_

Esa era la primer canción que su padre le había enseñado cuando era pequeño.

_Love me one time  
I could not speak  
Love me one time  
Yeah, my knees got weak_

_Love me two times, girl  
Last me all through the week  
Love me two times  
I'm goin' away  
Love me two times  
I'm goin' away_

_Oh yeah!_

Su grito resonó por toda la estancia.

El solo de guitarra llego y él lo tocó como si hubiera sido su propia creación.

_Love me one time  
I could not speak  
Love me one time  
Yeah, my knees got weak_

Palabra por palabra el joven enfatizaba el coro, desahogándose sin consuelo. Como confesando un deseo tortuoso, atrapado desde hace tiempo en su pecho.

_Love me two times, girl  
Last me all through the week  
Love me two times  
I'm goin' away  
Love me two times  
I'm goin' away_

_Love me two times, baby  
Love me twice today  
Love me two times, girl  
I'm goin' away_

Cerró los ojos y tocó los últimos acordes de la canción.

_Love me two times, girl  
One for tomorrow  
One just for today  
Love me two times  
I'm goin' away_

Love me two times, baby  
Love me twice today  
Love me two times, girl  
I'm goin' away.

Estaba tan entregado al sonido que nunca se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la casa y se encontraba observándolo en silencio.

_Clap, clap, clap._

-Imagine que te estabas desesperado.

Esa voz, Yoh solo la había escuchado pocas veces, pero le era imposible no reconocerla. Abrió los ojos y se encontró a la rubia que estaba recargada en la pared frente a él.

-Por cierto…-hizo una pausa y olfateo discretamente la casa –creo que algo se quema.

Y por segunda vez, en lo poco que llevaban de conocerse, la abandono para atender a su omelette. Por suerte no todo estaba perdido, solo se quemó una pequeña parte, el resto era totalmente rescatable.

Anna dibujo una sonrisa burlona y continuó hablando.

-Estoy considerando tomar tu oferta monetaria. – aquello hizo que la atención de Yoh se concentrara solo en ella. –He pasado todos estos días bajo interrogatorios y no he declarado tu farsa.

_Tú farsa, tú farsa, tu farsa_…esas dos palabras fueron lo único que retumbó en el cerebro de Yoh.

-Espera, espera. – Yoh posó su desayuno en un pequeño plato, tomo un cubierto y caminó con él hasta quedar frente a ella. -¿Me estás diciendo que quieres participar en todo esto?

-Simplemente reclamo lo que me corresponde. – Alzó los hombros como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-O sea que me quieres ayudar.

Comió un poco de su omelette y sonrió.

Anna sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No te confundas. No me veo para nada atraída por tu plan sin sentido, pero al no decir nada, de una u otra forma me veo envuelta en todo esto. Lo más lógico es que reciba algo a cambio, ¿no lo crees?

Yoh estaba a punto de decir algo pero Anna lo interrumpió.

-Quiero 15.000 más. Por los intereses.

El menor de los gemelos no lo podía creer. Esa mujer era una caza fortunas. Solo una persona desalmada –como ella- podía aprovecharse de una situación como esa.

-¡¿Por qué?

–Simplemente por convivir contigo las 24 horas del día, hasta el día de la boda.

De repente su apetito desapareció, decir que estaba indignado era poco, esa mujer lo iba a exprimir centavo por centavo. Dejo su plato en la barra que estaba cerca de la cocina y se limpio las manos con el delantal.

–Todo esto por dinero –sentenció con amargura.

-Ambos sabemos que para lo único que me alcanzaría esa cantidad de dinero es para comprar un par de cosas, pero no es suficiente para vivir bien.

-Entonces ¿para qué lo quieres?

La sonrisa de Anna se amplió un poco más.

-Solo quiero saber hasta dónde eres capaz de llevar esta mentira y cuanto estas dispuesto a entregar para hacer que dure.

–¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Sabía que conseguías un placer morboso en verme sufrir!

-Admítelo, es divertido.

Yoh no respondió, solo se limitó a limpiar lo que había ensuciado de la cocina.

-Entonces, ¿acepta pagarme lo que me prometió, más los intereses? – preguntó Anna recargándose en el umbral de la cocina.

El aludido bufo molesto y detuvo sus movimientos, respiró hondamente y suspiro derrotado. No tenía otra opción más que darle el dinero a la chica.

-Sí, acepto. – Se giró a mirar a Anna. –Pero de hoy en adelante tendrás que llamarme Yoh, y yo a ti, Anna.

A ella no se le vio muy alegre por eso, pero acepto con un rodar de ojos. Anna se sentó en uno de los altos bancos que estaban en la barra de la cocina y jugó con el plato de Yoh.

–¿Cómo te regresaste? Creí que estabas con mamá o Jeanne en Tokio. – dijo el chico para iniciar una conversación.

-Alquile un auto.

Yoh se asomó un poco por la cortina de la cocina y vio la colosal camioneta Ford Expedition. ¡Era del tamaño de un elefante bebe! ¡Qué exagerada!

-Hum…entiendo. ¿Y va a ir de excursión al monte Fuji o solo sirve para aplastar a todo aquel que le estorbe?

Anna mostro una sonrisa falsa.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, podría ayudarme para deshacerme de cierto padrino de bodas - Yoh trago en secó y rió nerviosamente, no quería alterarla o probablemente haría realidad sus deseos de asesinarlo. –Soy la dama de honor, debo ayudar a Jeanne en toda clase de actividades, lo primordial es el espacio. – explicó.

Yoh termino de lavar los trastes y se secó las manos. Se acercó a donde estaba ella y tomo asiento.

Su intento de plática se había resumido a eso, solo un par de comentarios, y de inmediato ambos se sumergieron en el mismo silencio de todas las noches.

La siguiente canción que tocó el reproductor hizo que una sonrisa se colara en el rostro de Anna y miró a su acompañante con una ceja alzada.

_I see a red door and I want it painted black  
No colors anymore I want them to turn black  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes_

-Creo que alguien se quedo atrapado en los 60.

_I see a line of cars and they're all painted black  
With flowers and my love both never to come back  
I see people turn their heads and quickly look away  
Like a new born baby it just happens every day_

Yoh frunció el seño y en seguida se puso a la defensiva.

-¿No te gusta?

_I look inside myself and see my heart is black  
I see my red door and must have it painted black  
Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts  
It's not easy facin' up when your whole world is black_

-No es eso. Solo que me recuerdas a mi padre, el tiene esa canción como timbre de su celular. – hizo una cara graciosa con los ingredientes del omelette. – Mis gustos musicales se inclinan más por los 90.

-Ah, los infames 90...la guerra del grunge contra el britpop.

_No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue  
I could not foresee this thing happening to you _

_If I look hard enough into the settin' sun  
My love will laugh with me before the mornin' comes_

-_Smells like teen spirit_ sonando en todas las estaciones.

-Jarvis Cocker molestando a Jacko.

_I see a red door and I want it painted black  
No colors anymore I want them to turn black  
I see the girls go by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes_

Hmm, hmm, hmm,...

-Luego surgió el big beat.

-Y los Chemical brothers se hicieron grandes.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

_I wanna see it tainted, tainted black  
Black as night, black as coal  
I wanna see the sun blotted out from the sky  
I wanna see it tainted, tainted, tainted, tainted black  
Yeah!_

_Hmm, hmm, hmm,..._

Al parecer si les era posible mantener una conversación sin arrancarse la cabeza el uno al otro.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Yoh la miró con cierta curiosidad, no sabía que responder.

-Claro. – dijo un tanto dudoso.

-¿Por qué cocinas semi desnudo?

Los colores se le subieron a la cabeza y mientras corría escaleras arriba, Yoh se preguntó si todas sus conversaciones con Anna terminarían de esta forma. El huyendo apenado de ella.

* * *

-Continua, no prestes atención a la cantidad.

La voz de Anna era igual a la de un general entrenando a un regimiento.

-Vamos, no pares.

…los dedos le dolían.

-Continua, no te distraigas.

…su boca estaba seca.

-Solo faltan veinte más.

¿Solo veinte? Podría jurara que hace dos horas faltaban veinte.

Todo este trabajo de las invitaciones lo tenía harto. Quería salir de ahí, quería descansar, comer un helado, ver las nubes pasar, lo que fuera menos esto. Odiaba el hilito para amarrarlas; odiaba el pegamento que debía lamer de los sobres; odiaba, incluso, los arboles de los que salió el papel para las invitaciones, era demasiado, más de lo que él podía soportar.

-¿Quieres que me toque a mí ensalivar? –se ofreció Anna. Y él la miró como si aquello hubiese sido un milagro.

En todo el tiempo que habían estado trabajando en eso, Anna solo se había encargado de pasarle las tarjetas y adornar algunas con las cinta, él era el que tenía el sabor de pegamento en la punta de la lengua.

–Sí, por favor –y le entregó el sobre que todavía no sellaba.

Aprovechó los segundos de descanso para apoyar su cabeza en la mesa. Dios mío, no aguantaba más y aún quedaba labor por concluir.

Cerró los ojos para descansar un poco la vista, pero sin querer, se quedo dormido durante diez minutos. Cuando despertó visualizo a Anna adornando una de las invitaciones con la dichosa cinta.

–¡No! Ese es mi trabajo –gimoteó.

-Mejor contacta a los invitados mientras yo termino.

¡Oh, qué mujer tan gentil! Todas las malas impresiones que tenía sobre Anna se desvanecieron en ese instante. Parecía que si era una buena persona, después de todo.

-Jeanne me dio su agenda con la lista de todos los invitados, está por ahí.

Señaló el desorden que había en el sillón de junto y el castaño se dedicó a buscar, entre montañas papel y metros de listón, la bendita agenda. Tomó teléfono inalámbrico, pasó las hojas de la agenda y marcó el primer número.

Dos repiques, tres.

–Buenas tardes, por favor con la señorita Marion Phauna; habla Yoh Asakura. – esperó un poco de tiempo. -¿Marion? ¡Hola, buenas tardes! Es Asaku… Sí: Yoh. Muy bien, gracias. Escuche: llamo para notificarle la fecha y hora del matrimonio civil de Jeanne y Hao. Ajá, se realizará en la mansión Asakura; situada en… Sí, sí, exacto. Sí, allí. ¡Perfecto! No, no es difícil de perder de vista –se rió–. Deberá ir vestida con un kimono: recuerde que será una celebración tradicional japonesa. No, nada de vestidos occidentales. ¿Cómo? ¿A-Anna? ¿Kyoyama Anna? Sí, ella está aquí conmigo. Me está ayudando a… ¿La conoce? Sí. Sí, por supuesto; no hay problema.

Despegó el auricular de su oreja y se lo acercó a la chica.

–Quiere hablar contigo.

Anna tomó el aparato.

–Dime, Mari. Sí, perfectamente. Gracias, ¿y tú? Oh bueno, eso es típico en ti. ¿Cómo? ¿Y qué te dijo? ¿Les gustó? Vaya…eso es grandioso. Sí, ya tengo un par de ideas para la nueva temporada. Claro, ¿Lo hablamos en el matrimonio civil? Perfecto –pausó–. No me quejo. Sí. Sí: él es muy peculiar también –lo miró con curiosidad–. Bueno, hablamos otro día Marion. Sí, muy bien. Igualmente. Adiós –me devolvió el auricular.

Yoh estaba muy absorto como para poder hablar, pero escuchó su nombre al otro lado de la línea y reaccionó.

-¿Diga, señorita Phauna? Sí, sí: la esperamos. Gracias. Cuídese. Hasta pronto.

Colgó. Al instante miró a Anna.

-¿Conoces a Marion Phauna?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Sí, de hace tiempo.

-Guao…Jamás lo hubiera pensado. ¿A quién más conoces? –procedió a curiosear.

-No a muchos, te lo aseguro. Ella es mi socia, nos conocimos en una tienda de Milán y charlamos un poco.

Yoh abrió los ojos sorprendido. Apenas la noche anterior se había enterado de que Anna no mutilaba las revistas, sino que recortaba las prendas que más le gustaban, decía que le servían de inspiración para su trabajo.

-¿Socia?

-Sí, diseñamos ropa.

-Oh…y ¿crees que algún llegue a venderse en tiendas?

Anna rió un poco mientras decoraba una tarjeta.

-Es posible.

Yoh sonrió y se quedó en silencio durante algunos minutos. Él sabía que no era fácil iniciar un negocio desde cero, pero tenía fe en que Anna lo lograría.

Para cambiar el tema, decidió contarle la historia completa de su situación actual, aunque ella nunca se lo preguntara.

–… por ello te pedí me ayudaras. En realidad tu intervención fue por pura casualidad –finalizó.

Anna no emitió ningún tipo de comentario en todo el relato. Yoh volteó a verla para comprobar que aún seguía despierta.

-Pudiste haber sido sincero con tu madre. – le respondió de pronto.

-Lo sé, pero es más difícil de lo que parece.

Ella suspiro.

-Debes aprender a decir "no".

Él también suspiró y se acostó a lo largo del sofá.

-Quizá.

Se quedo mirando el techo durante unos segundos más hasta que Anna lo interrumpió.

-¡Listo!

-¿Terminaste? –le preguntó emocionado.

–Ajá. 70 tarjetas bien acomodadas y todavía no es de noche –se levantó del asiento y estiró sus extremidades.

Yoh le sonrió y tomó el auricular.

-Genial, ahora podemos seguir con las llamadas.

Anna comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina.

–No. Ahora es mi turno de descansar –advirtió sonriente. Yoh frunció el seño. –Además no puedo invitar a alguien a una casa que ni siquiera conozco. Te recomiendo que comiences, no falta mucho para que anochezca –el castaño hizo un mohín–. Voy a preparar té, ¿quieres?

Negó con la cabeza.

–No. Sólo quiero terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

–Suerte.

Marcó el siguiente número y habló.

–Buenas, ¿con Kouji Yamada? ¿Sobaru? Sí, es Yoh. ¿Cómo estás? Muy bien, gracias. Llamo para comunicarles sobre el matrimonio de Jeanne y Hao…

Las mismas palabras las presentó cuarenta y ocho veces. Marco, Larch, Mina, Venstar…

A cada uno de ellos llamó, viéndose en libertad a las diez de la noche. Estaba tan exhausto que se dirigió con paso pesado a la habitación de huésped. Armó de malagana el colchón de aire y, apenas sintió en su mejilla la suavidad de la almohada, cayó rendido.

No se dio cuenta de cuando Anna entró al cuarto y lo miró con una ligera sonrisa ladina. Si, como se lo había dicho a Marion: el chico era bastante peculiar.

Yoh amaneció en las mimas condiciones que el día anterior: solo en el cuarto, únicamente prevalecía el silencio y la cama matrimonial, perfectamente tendida.

En las pocas semanas que llevaba conviviendo con Anna, se había dado que ella era una chica bastante extraña. Y no lo decía en el sentido malo de la palabra, no claro que no, mejor dicho la chica era _extrañamente perfecta_. Su cama no denotaba ningún error. Comía espagueti sin mancharse, siquiera, la comisura de los labios. Su colección de recortes, aunque estuvieran desordenados, siempre conservaban cierta armonía. Quizá Anna si era una duquesa, pensó.

Después de todo era amiga de la también perfecta -en menor grado-Jeanne. Según sabía, Anna venía de Inglaterra, tal vez había salvado la vida de algún miembro de la familia real y ellos, como agradecimiento, le otorgaron un título nobiliario, o tal vez la chica era rica y sus padres la obligaron a ir a una escuela de modales, hasta que se harto y se fugo para perseguir su sueño de ser diseñadora de modas, pero nunca pudo deshacerse de sus costumbres aristócratas y ahora eran su maldición. ¡Si seguramente era eso! Es más…probablemente ella aun conservaba a uno de sus muchos lacayos, y él era quien tendía la cama por ella, probablemente se escondía en su closet o debajo de la cama y solo salía cando no había nadie en la habitación.

Por un segundo Yoh estuvo tentado a comprobar su teoría, pero se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que se vería al hacerlo. ¡Eso era imposible!

Dejó sus bobas fantasías a un lado y estiró su cuerpo. Dormir en el colchón inflable se estaba volviendo una verdadera tortura.

Bajo las escaleras sin lavarse la cara, solo con sus bóxers holgados y una vieja playera blanca con la portada del disco de _Velvet Underground and Nico_ hecha por Andy Warhol. Recordó que hoy era el día para escoger la vajilla para la boda. Era obvio que Jeanne, Anna y su madre irían, Hao también era requerido en esa decisión y su padre serviría de apoyo moral. ¡Perfecto esta vez sí se encontraba solo!

Así pues bajo las escaleras animado, pensó en tomar un poco de jugo de naranja recién hecho y preparar un par de hot cakes con huevo y tocino.

Saltó los últimos tres escalones, pero todo su ánimo se derrumbó cuando divisó a la rubia sirviéndose una taza de té.

-Buenos días.

Su tono era frio, carente de emoción alguna.

-Buenos días. –se limitó a responder el castaño.

¿Qué hacía ella ahí?

-Amaneciste temprano hoy.

-Mi estomago me despertó. – pasó a su lado y abrió el refrigerador.

Sacó un cartón de leche y se sirvió un poco de cereal con plátano y yogurt. Cambio su idea del desayuno elaborado por uno más sencillo.

-Tú también te levantaste temprano. – le dijo antes de llevarse la cuchara a la boca. Le convenía hacer algo al entablar conversación con la chica, su seriedad lo ponía nervioso–Mejor dicho: SIEMPRE te levantas temprano.

Anna lo miró con una ceja arriba.

-¿Algún problema con mi rutina? – esa era una señal muy clara para que Yoh midiera sus palabras.

El tragó y negó nerviosamente.

-Para nada. Es solo que me da un poco de curiosidad ¿No te cansas?

-No. Siempre salgo a trotar una hora diaria por las mañanas.

Otro silencio glaciar. Yoh continuó comiendo y ella solo lo veía con un deje de curiosidad.

-¿Quieres un poco?

Anna pareció despertar de su ensoñación.

-No, gracias. Tu madre se despertó temprano y preparo el desayuno.

-Mmm. – otra cucharada. -¿Se fueron muy temprano?

-Eso creo. Dijeron que tenían muchas tiendas que visitar. – Pauso un momento -¿Eso sabe rico?

Yoh no entendió a lo que se refería hasta que ella señalo su enorme taza con cereal. Sonrió y asintió aun con la boca llena.

-¿Nunca lo has probado?

Anna hizo una pequeña mueca de asco.

-No, pero tú pareces disfrutarlo mucho.

-Es delicioso, pruébalo.

Él le acercó un poco el plato y le extendió su cuchara. Ella alzó una palma, sacudiendo la cabeza, como gesto cortés de rechazo.

–No, gracias. Sigo llena por lo que hizo tu madre–sonrió–. Pero deja la invitación abierta; quizá algún día me decida acompañarte.

–Cuidado, Anna. Un nuevo vicio se creará en ti –otra cucharada.

La aludida se limitó a torcer la sonrisa a un lado.

–Ya veremos –sentenció la joven.

* * *

-¿Y porque no los acompañaste? – preguntó Yoh mientras caminaban por una calle llena de tiendas de ropa.

Después del desayuno Yoh se ofreció a darle un pequeño tour por la ciudad y extrañamente ella había aceptado argumentando que era la opción perfecta para ir de compras.

-Los platos y los cubiertos no son mi especialidad. – respondió mientras se detenía frente a un aparador. – Aparte, tu madre insistió en que te ayudara a buscar un traje para la boda.

-Oh…

Así que a esas compras se refería.

Entraron a una tienda y, en seguida, Anna tomó varios trajes de hombre.

-¿Ella siempre ha sido tan…? – Anna parecía buscar la palabra perfecta para describirla sin originar ningún malentendido.

-No, según mi padre ella era bastante divertida, esta obsesión de tener la familia perfecta le llegó después de que nacimos.

Sus padres se habían casado muy jóvenes. Su madre era la única heredera de los Asakura, mientras que Mikihisa era un simple chico con una guitarra en mano.

Keiko había transcurrido toda su vida en colegios particulares, asistiendo a los eventos sociales y viajando por el mundo. Si, la vida de cualquier jovencita con dinero. A los diecisiete años, cansada del glamour y del dinero, se fugó de un evento de caridad y entró al primer bar que vio. Ahí estaba Mikihisa, arriba de una pequeña tarima, solo con una guitarra y cantando un cover de los Beatles.

Al inició, Yomehi se rehusaba fervientemente a su relación, ella tenía un matrimonio arreglado con otra persona y tenía que cumplirlo, pero Mikihisa se encargó de mostrarle que él era el único hombre que se casaría con Keiko.

Tal vez por eso Keiko quería una familia perfecta, era la forma de mostrarles a sus padres que no se había equivocado al escoger a Miki como esposo.

-Oh…ahora entiendo el porqué te quiere emparejar.

Yoh rió al otro lado del probador. Este era el quinto atuendo que se medía, si por él fuera hubiera comprado el primer traje, pero según Anna: Yoh era para la moda, lo que los nazis eran para los judíos.

-Sí, mamá relaciona felicidad con matrimonio. A ella no le interesa mi trabajo o que es lo que…

-¿Trabajas? – lo interrumpió de repente.

-Sí, aun que no lo creas, contribuyo a la economía de este país.

Anna mostró una sonrisa burlona y cruzó los brazos.

-¿Cómo en qué?

-Soy dueño de un disquera. Trato de lanzar nuevos artistas, los apoyo con lo necesario para la producción de sus videos, CDs, la promoción en la radio, realizar conciertos, entre otras cosas más.

Anna miró la puerta que los separaba bastante curiosa, se dio cuenta que -a pensar de vivir en el mismo espacio- nunca se había dado la oportunidad de conocer al chico, y para su sorpresa, él estaba resultando ser bastante interesante.

-Vaya, debo reconocer que me sorprendiste. Creí que eras un mantenido.

Yoh rió y salió del probador para modelar él traje.

-Si lo sé, soy una sorpresa constante- dijo acomodando su manga derecha - ¿Qué te parece? –extendió sus brazos y su sonrisa se amplió.

La mirada de Anna lo recorría de pies a cabeza. Él tenía razón, era una sorpresa constante. Le indicó que se diera la vuelta y él así lo hizo.

-Nada mal. – tomó una corbata negra con ligeras líneas lilas. Pasó la fina tela alrededor de su cuello e hizo el nudo lentamente.

Para ese momento Yoh estaba paralizado. Jamás habían tenido contacto físico, bueno sí: el beso, pero en aquel momento él pensaba que se trataba de Akira, y ahora ahí estaba él con Anna tan cerca como en el armario y con sus manos rozando su pecho.

-¿Listo? – dijo tratando de no tartamudear.

Ella asintió y se apartó tan rápido como había llegado. De nuevo lo miro como inspeccionándolo y sonrió.

-Te ves muy bien. –dijo Anna

Y con eso las mejilla de Yoh se tornaron ligeramente rojas.

* * *

**Lo sé, lo sé. Siglos sin actualizar, pero esta primavera ha estado de locura: conciertos, vacaciones, más conciertos, los amigos...etc, pero ya les traje otro capitulo! Pff...espero que haya valido la pena tanta espera.**

**!Ay, muchas gracias por sus reviews, se les quiere un monton!**


	5. Conociendonos

**Conociendonos**

_Arreglos florales: _listos.

_Yukatas y Kimonos: _listos.

_Comida: _lista.

_Banda musical: _lista.

_Preparativos generales para el matrimonio civil: _listo_._

_Tarjetas de invitación para la gran boda: _entregadas.

_Futuros regalos para los novios: _en proceso.

-¿Falta mucho? – Preguntó mi copiloto.

Otra forma de decir: manejas como un abuelito.

Conté hasta diez y respondí lo más tranquilo posible:

-No, es en la siguiente calle.

Anna siguió viendo la lista que tenía en sus manos.

Con la boda cada vez acercándose más, era nuestro deber mantener cuerdos a nuestro respectivo conyugue. Hao y Jeanne utilizaron sabiamente su tiempo libre para preparar casi todo lo relacionado con la boda, solo habían un par de detalles que aun no solucionaban: ambas despedidas de solteros y la lista de regalos para los futuros novios. En si el trabajo era bastante sencillo, ¿no?

Las ideas para la primera diligencia tardaron en venir. Anna me comentó que Jeanne rechazó tajantemente la opción de visitas a strippers y, sin embargo, luego se arrepintió, porque si Hao no podía asistir a una, ella no podría presenciar ninguna tampoco.

Estábamos en punto muerto, por eso propuse trabajar en la segunda tarea: la lista de regalos, probablemente nuestra mente trabajaría mejor en un ambiente lleno de consumismo material.

Una calle después y ya nos encontrábamos frente a una enorme tienda, era como una mansión, -¡si, eso!-, una mansión adornada con las cosas que siempre has querido para tu pequeña casa.

Al entrar nos recibió un chico de cabello castaño claro. De inmediato note su insistente mirada posada sobre Anna.

Fruncí mi ceño, el me observó y me envió una sonrisa tan falsa como con la que yo le respondí justo antes de presentarse como:

-Redseb Munzer, a sus servicios.

Sí, claro. Ya imaginaba que clase de servicios quería ofrecerle a ella.

Anna y yo pasamos de él y comenzamos con nuestra labor. Registrábamos todo lo que estaba en la lista con un aparato parecido a una pistola laser con forma de la cabeza de E.T el extraterrestre. A decir verdad, me estaba divirtiendo, ¡al fin la boda tenía algo de emoción!

Después de unos minutos Anna se sintió un tanto sedienta, me ofrecí a comprar un par de sodas en la maquina que estaba fuera de la tienda, pero de pronto el tal Redseb se apareció con dos botellas de agua, una para ella y otra para _él_.

¿Dónde estaba la mía? Probablemente en una tienda muy, muy lejana.

Con el pretexto de entregarle la botella el muy aprovechado alcanzó a tocar levemente la mano de Anna.

-Guao…perdóneme el atrevimiento, pero sus manos son muy suaves.

What The Fuck? Creo que hasta un mono podría haber dicho algo más original.

-Gracias. – respondió mi compañera de compras.

-Usted me parece conocida, aunque no recuerdo de donde.

¡Oh, vamos! Ese era el viejo truco de _"¿te conozco de algún lugar?"_ y _puff_…de pronto ya tiene una conversación con una chica que obviamente no está a su alcance.

-No creo que lo haya visto antes, señor. – ¡JA! –Aunque, podría estar equivocada. - ¡Fuck!

¿Qué pasó con la chica agresiva que yo conocí?

-Ya sé. Vogue Tokio hizo un artículo de usted y de su socia, ¿no es cierto?

Anna sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Después de esa frase yo desaparecí del mapa. Ambos comenzaron a platicar sobre una tienda de ropa y lo mucho que la hermana del tipejo ese la amaba. Sentí ganas de vomitar.

Sin prestar mucha atención a mi labor, registre un horroroso cuadro de gatos, o algún felino parecido, a la lista de «Objetos necesarios para los futuros novios». El tal Munzer aprovecho la confianza de Anna y colocó su mano sobre la de ella. ¡Claro! A mí me arrancaría mis extremidades si me atrevía si quiera a robarle una almohada, pero no tenía problema alguno con que él la tomara de la mano.

No pude soportarlo más. Sufrí de un –inexplicable- ataque de celos y decidí intervenir.

-Cariño, ¿te parece bien está alfombra para la casa?- anuncié señalándole la alfombra.

Anna me miró extrañada y Redseb de inmediato me fulmino con su mirada. ¡Toma eso!

-También pensé en una pantalla LCD para el dormitorio, opino que se vería fabulosa ¿Tu qué opinas, amor?

Anna alzó una ceja, creo que estaba enojada, pero su humor era lo último en mi lista de pendientes.

-¿Quién eres tú? – Demandó Redseb.

-Oh, vengo con ella – sonreí de oreja a oreja – Entonces, cariño: ¿te parece?

-Si, no hay problema. – Me contestó con los brazos cruzados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Redseb se apartó al instante.

-¿Ustedes dos son algo? –Cuestionó. Anna iba a contestar, pero me adelante.

–Veamos: dormimos en la misma habitación, y pronto presenciaremos una boda. Saca tú la cuenta… –pasé mi brazo sobre sus hombros.

Redseb malinterpretó la información justo como me lo imagine y no volvió a acercarse a ella. Sabía que probablemente Anna me asesinaría por lo que hice, pero la expresión de Munzer valió totalmente la pena.

En cuanto salimos de la tienda Anna me dio un codazo en el estomago.

-¿Cariño, amor? ¿Qué rayos fue todo eso, Asakura? –Anna exigió una explicación.

-Oh, lo siento señorita Vogue. – le contesté.

Tenía hambre y quería almorzar, así que camine hacia una linda pizzería que estaba al final de la calle.

-De acuerdo, entiendo el mensaje, pero aun no comprendo tu reacción. – repuso.

La miré frunciendo el ceño.

–Lamento tanto haberte hecho perder una oportunidad segura para conseguir novio; pero se supone que somos una pareja, y debemos actuar como tal. ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si algún conocido te encontraba coqueteando con otro hombre? –le pregunté, tan alterado como podría estarlo mi madre–. No podemos permitirnos crear rumores, Anna. Aceptaste involucrarte en la farsa, por lo que debes respetarla al pie de la letra –me detuve en medio de la acera, giré el cuerpo y la mire fijamente. -Está rotundamente prohibido salir con otras personas –dije. Volví a poner en marcha mis pies.

Anna no me seguía, se detuvo y cruzo los brazos. Estaba molesta, pero yo también y esta vez no cedería tan fácilmente.

-¿Qué pasa? – me detuve y la mire sobre mi hombro.

Ella me miró con el ceño igual o aun más fruncido que el mio, pero segundos después se suaviso y una sonrisa burlona surcó su rostro.

-Guao…no sabía que eras celoso.

¿!QUÉ?¿Celos? ¿YO?

-Oh, por favor – bufé y continué caminando.

Ella dio un par de pasos más rápidos y me alcanzó.

-Casi parecía que ibas a asesinar a Redseb.

-A mi me llamabas por mi apellido, pero su nombre lo pronuncias como si fuera una vocal.

-Lo ves: estás celoso.

-¡No me molesta ese idiota! – exploté.

-¿Ah, no?- Preguntó con fluida perspicacia.

-No – aseguré – Lo que me molestó es que nos viera entrar juntos a la tienda y aun así coqueteara contigo.

-¿Y a eso no se le llama celos?

-No me molesto la acción, si no la manera en que lo hizo. – insistió.

-Pero no hay una manera diferente o correcta de coquetear con alguien.

-No, pero te das cuenta cuando _esa alguien_ está acompañada.

Sabía que mi frase era gramaticalmente incorrecta, pero no me importaba nada, solo quería que dejara de molestarme con eso.

-Sí, claro. – dijo rodando los ojos y con un tono cínico.

La mire feo.

-Es la verdad. De hecho me importa un pepino como debo o no coquetear con una chica. Tú, como mi novia ficticia, me debes respeto y eso significa que no puedes coquetear, salir o lo que sea con cualquier hombre, ni yo puedo hacerlo con cualquier chica.

Me dedico una sonrisa tan picara que me desarmó.

-Acéptalo, estabas celoso.

¡ARG! Esa mujer era imposible. Me apreté el puente de la nariz y cerré los ojos.

–Si te digo que sí para acabar con esta discusión, ¿lo creerías? A pesar de que opino lo contrario.

Ella pareció cavilar mis palabras.

–Es decir, ¿si dices que sí cuando realmente opinas que no?

–Exacto.

–No –dijo–. Porque realmente estabas celoso. Sé cuando un chico está celoso, Yoh. No insultes mi inteligencia.

Le fruncí la boca.

-No lo hago, Anna, solo digo que no estaba celoso.

-Si tú lo dices. - Continuó caminando.

La ciudad estaba atiborrada de transeúntes, turistas, jóvenes góticos, hombres de negocios, y una que otra geisha y luchadores de sumo por aquí y por allá. Anna y yo ordenamos una pizza grande, muy grande, de hecho era tan grande que cuando llego a nosotros casi me arrepiento, _casi._

_A moment on the lips, forever on the hips._

Casi podría apostar que eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de Anna. Tomé la iniciativa y comí un trozo, ella me miró y me imitó, pero a diferencia mía, ella por lo menos le quito un poco de grasa con la servilleta antes de devorarla.

Al parecer la pizza no era tan grande, porque minutos después solo sobraba un trozo de ella, creí que Anna se llenaría con dos o tres pedazos, pero parecía que la chica tenía un buen apetito, mamá estaría orgullosa.

-¿Qué haces? – parpadeé, cuando de repente ella tomo la ultima rebanada y la puso en mi plato.

-Pensé que la querías – respondió –Te quedaste mirándola.

Me sonroje, lo último que me faltaba era que me diera una servilleta para mi baba.

-Bueno si, pero si tú la quieres…-

-No te preocupes. – dijo tomando un poco de su Coca-cola.

Le sonreí. Me sonrió.

Curvar los labios no era el fuerte de Anna y a pesar de eso descubrí sus tres tipos de sonrisa: la formal, la pequeña que usa cuando saluda a alguien; la de pasarela, con esa muestra las perlas que tiene por dientes y es perfecta para un comercial del mejor dentífrico; y por último, mi favorita, era cuando su sonrisa se inclinaba un poco más al lado izquierdo y sus ojos tenían más intensidad.

Reconozco que esa peculiaridad me dejaba bastante atontado cuando aparecía, pero trataba de disimularlo.

-Yoh, ¿Yoh?

Vi su mano ir de arriba para abajo frente a mi.

-Lo siento, estoy un poco distraído.

-Sí, ya lo note. –rodó los ojos.

Le di una mordida a mi pizza y miré por la ventana. Parecía más conveniente enfocar mi atención en el lindo perrito que estaba afuera que en las múltiples sonrisas de Anna.

–Te estaba preguntando tu opinión sobre la boda –prosiguió ella.

–¿En serio?

–Ajá. Quiero saber qué opinas de Hao y Jeanne.

Jugué con el popote de mi bebida.

-Estoy muy feliz por ellos.

-Pues, lo disimulas muy bien. – contestó burlona.

Suspire

-Lo estoy, en serio, es solo que…- quería encontrar las palabras exactas, no quería causar algún malentendido. –Nunca he sido fan de las bodas, de hecho el matrimonio no figura en mi plan de vida, prefiero vivir en unión libre.

-¿En serio? – preguntó ella.

-Sí, para mí no es necesario firmar un papel o tener una gran boda para demostrarle a alguien que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella. Aparte, nada de eso me asegura que vayamos a vivir felices por siempre. Comprometerte con alguien a ese grado es algo que no debes tomar a la ligera.

Anna se quedó mirándome con atención. Yo no tenía ni la menor idea de si me había comprendido.

–Pero Hao y Jeanne se aman –continué, me siguiera el hilo o no–, y están dispuestos a lo que sea por el bien del otro. Ellos siempre se respetarán; así que soy muy feliz por ellos y por su unión.

Silencio. Cada uno continuaba tomando de su coca-cola.

–Y tú, ¿qué opinas? –pregunté tranquilo.

–¿Del matrimonio en general, o de Hao y Jeanne?

–De ambos –aclaré.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Estoy feliz por ellos. Su forma de amar es sana; no obsesiva. Sea cual sea el estatus de su relación, estoy segura que siempre se apoyarán y comprenderán. Con respecto al matrimonio, pretendo encontrar al chico ideal.

Apreté los labios, elevando suavemente el mentón.

–Sí. Todo se resume a eso –dije. Pero no me hallaba muy convencido–: No obstante, a veces a la chica o chico ideal no los determina el noviazgo. No es lo mismo salir con alguien a una cita de 4 o 5 horas a vivir juntos las 24 horas del día, los 365 días del año. Tal vez descubras que él no era lo que pensabas y tenga hábitos que te saquen de quicio, por eso creo que es mejor irse a vivir con esa persona antes de casarte con ella, ambas partes se ahorrarían mucho dinero si es que la relación fracasa.

Anna alzó una ceja.

-Y yo que creía qué eras un romántico.

* * *

En la madrugada Yoh se despertó de un respingo. El estomago le dolía, ¡le dolía mucho! Con un salto se incorporó del colchón inflable y corrió veloz al baño. Entró al baño y se arrodillo frente al inodoro ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se había tragado esa gigantesca pizza? Apoyó las manos en el inodoro y…

-¿Yoh?

Anna apareció en el umbral del baño.

–Yoh, ¿estás bien?

¡NOOOO! ¿Quién iba a estar bien después de una pizza llena de kilos de harina e ingredientes que no era capaz de reconocer?

–A…Anna –musitó el castaño antes de doblarse adentrándose en el inodoro.

-Ugh – fue lo único que se le ocurrió a la chica.

Avanzó hasta donde estaba él y le acarició maternalmente la espalda.

-No es de extrañarse que tengas indigestión, la pizza era enorme y comiste la mayoría.

Claro que comió la mayoría. Tenía el coraje de que Redseb le coqueteara descaradamente a su novia ficticia y tenía que compensar su enojo con un poco de comida, con comida grasosa.

Cuando Yoh se sintió finalmente vaciado, lo hizo saber alzando la cabeza y exhalando aire profundamente. Anna se apartó a un lado.

–¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó.

El aludido hizo caso omiso a su preocupación, y se apresuró a abrir la llave del grifo y lavarse la cara. Anna extendió un poquito el cuello para visualizar desde lo alto la taza del retrete. Apretó los dientes, en gesto de desagrado.

–Vaya. Creo que no comeré pizza en mucho tiempo.

Sin emanar ninguna otra opinión, caminó hacia el inodoro, tiró de la llave, y luego se dispuso a enrollar largos retazos de papel de baño. Yoh había finalizado de lavarse los dientes. Se enjuagó la boca y secó con la toalla de manos. Antes de partir, le echó una miradita a Anna, asombrándose de que la chica estuviera limpiando su desastre, arrodillada allí, en el suelo, enjugando con la calma de un mártir charcos de pizza mal digerida, extendidos por el inodoro y el piso. La ayudó con lo que faltaba y salieron del baño.

Todavía era de noche, porque estaba muy oscuro fuera de la ventana. El aire se veía frío. Acostado, Yoh miró una de las mesitas de noche; chequeó la hora: 3.00 a.m. Genial. Era tempranísimo. Faltarían unas cuantas horas para que amanezca. Lo peor de todo era que no tenía sueño. ¿Qué haría durante cuatro horas?

–Anna –musitó.

–Mmmm…

–¿Estás despierta, verdad?

Escuchó un suspiro.

–Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Todavía te sientes mal?

Él negó con la cabeza.

–No. Es que no puedo dormir –admitió.

Silencio.

–¿Anna?

Otro exhale, esta vez más pesado y enfurruñado que el anterior.

–Dime.

–No logro dormir. Hagamos algo.

–¿A esta hora?

–Sí, por qué no. Hay muchas cosas que se pueden hacer a esta hora.

–Como por ejemplo…

Sexo. El sexo se puede hacer a esa hora. A cualquier hora, realmente. Pero, ¿qué hacía Yoh pensando en eso? Probablemente sus hormonas estaban más activas a esas horas. Aunque, no es muy erótico que digamos tener relaciones sexuales con alguien que te ha visto vomitar minutos antes.

¡Un momento! ¿Qué hacía Yoh pensando en tener sexo con Anna? Oh, Dios nuestro, su mamá tenía razón. Él, Yoh Asakura, tenía necesidades. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su última vez? ¿Un año? ¿Seis meses? ¿Y qué pasó con aquella chica de la discoteca? No; resultó ser un año. Esa ocasión sólo llegó a segunda base y, luego, el vodka hizo efecto en la chica y termino en una situación parecida a la de ahora.

Por otro lado, seguramente Anna no se fijaría nunca en él, a ella le gustaban los chicos que se interesaban en la moda y esas cosas, si probablemente ella prefería a esos metrosexuales que salían en las pasarelas de los diseñadores famosos, justo como Redseb. ¡Argh!

–Yoh, ¿Yoh?

–Mmmm…

–Pensé que te habías dormido.

–Anna, ¿crees que soy sexy?

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac.

–¿Disculpa?

–Sexy. ¿Crees que soy sexy? –volvió a preguntar el castaño.

La interpelada tardó en responder.

–¿A qué viene aquello?

Sí, Yoh: a qué venía aquello.

-Pues, he estado pensando: quizá una de las razones por las que no tengo pareja, o cualquier cosa similar, es porque no soy sexy. Sé que no me muestro interesado en buscar una; tampoco estoy desesperado…

-¿Y entonces?

-Pero es que tampoco he tenido pretendientes.

Rodeó para posicionarse de costado.

–Quizá sea porque no soy atractivo–dijo.

–Umm, no sé. No creo que eso sea lo único,

–¿O sea, que no soy sexy?

¡Ups!

-No he dicho nada de eso.

-¡Soy un poco sexy a decir verdad! En realidad soy mucho más atractivo que Redseb.

-¿Redseb?

-Sí, él. El de la tienda.

-Sé quién es, Yoh. Lo conocí ayer.

-Oh, pues claro que lo recuerdas. Estabas a punto de engañarme con él.

-¿Engañarte?

-Sí: ficticiamente. Soy tu novio ficticio, y estabas a punto de engañarme con él.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Vi cómo le sonreías, Anna. Tenías la sonrisa de la chica que acaba de ver a su cantante favorito.

–Oh, Dios mío –resopló la chica–. ¿Yoh, seguro que estás bien?

–No. No estoy bien, Anna. Tengo veinticinco años, soy joven y trabajo, pero no es suficiente para nadie porque no tengo pareja. Y ahora me encuentro en estas cuatro paredes con una mujer aparentemente seria quien, sin embargo, podría engañar a su novio con un metrosexual de quinta ¡así de sencillo! – Tronó los dedos–. ¿Por qué habría de buscar una novia si hasta la amiga perfecta de Jeanne puede engañarme?

–¿Amiga perfecta?

–Sí: perfecta. Solo porque logras hacer la cama sin ninguna arruga.

Ella se carcajeó de repente.

–No puedo creerlo –dijo.

–¿No puedes creer qué?

–Estás celoso. Estás cochinamente celoso de Redseb.

–Oh, no. No lo estoy –replicó el castaño.

–Supéralo, Yoh: lo estás. Algo en él no te agradó.

–¡Claro que no! –refutó–. La verdad es que se veía como un buen chico…

–Sí, y ahora tratas de encubrirlo con hipocresía.

–Claro que no –repitió Yoh–. Inclusive, te lo puedo demostrar. Menciona varias palabras, como preguntas; y yo las responderé con lo primero que me venga a la mente.

–Limón –empezó Anna.

–Verde.

-Trabajo.

-Música.

-Hermano.

-Matrimonio.

-Alfombra.

-De baño.

-Redseb.

-Idiota metrosexual si una pizca de pudor.

-Y me dices que no le tienes celos…

-Esos no son celos, Anna, es la realidad. No los confundas.

Silencio. Y la vencedora de esta riña fue…

–¿Anna?

–Mmmm…

–Nada; quería saber si seguías despierta.

–Lo estoy, Yoh, lo estoy. De hecho, no creo que me vuelva a dormir más.

-¿Ah, no?

–No –respondió la chica–, me espantaste el sueño con tu neurosis. Sabes, creo que comer pizza no te hace bien.

–Eso ya lo sé –le advirtió Yoh –Pero tenía hambre –repuso.

–¿Tanta?

–De hecho, tenía ansiedad.

–¿Por Redseb? –inquirió ella.

–¿Me quieres volver a hacer enojar, Anna?

–Está bien, está bien. No meto más el dedo en la llaga.

-Gracias.

–Pero dime –continuó ella–, ¿no has pensado en tener una relación con alguien?

Ella se concedió unos segundos para reflexionar, no se fijo en el drastico cambio de tema y respondió.

–No lo sé. Creo que hasta este momento, nunca había considerado tener una pareja como algo indispensable para vivir, pero ahora que la boda de Hao se acerca lo hace también una imagen de mí viviendo solo, sin una familia, sin nada. Me da miedo.

–Comprendo –señaló Anna–. Quiere decir, que después de que Hao y Jeanne sean marido y mujer, yo debo casarme contigo.

Yoh gimió.

–Sería lo correcto; pero no. Soy consciente de que algún día tendré que llegarle a mamá y decir las palabras «lo nuestro no funcionó». Ignoro qué tan fuerte reaccionará, pero sí que no todo será miel sobre hojuelas. Ahora que lo pienso, deberías de engañarme con Redseb, así tú quedas como la mala de la película, y yo como el pobre y valiente chico que siguió adelante.

–Ja. Ja. Muy gracioso.

–No es fácil para mí aguantar los desquicios de mamá.

–¿Y por qué no te escapas? –bromeó ella.

Él rió.

–Ya lo hice. Tengo un departamento en Tokio, solo que ahora lo están remodelando y mamá me ofreció hospedaje hasta que terminen.

–Vaya, no tenía idea.

–Si, es extraño volver a despertarme y reconocer de inmediato el olor al desayuno de mamá

–Lo es.

Otro silencio.

–Y bien, ahora te toca a ti –anunció Yoh.

–¿Me toca a mí, qué?

–Hablarme de tu vida. Ya te conté mis pensamientos e ideas personales, ahora tú, por cortesía, tienes que hablarme de ti.

Anna rió.

–Oh no, no tengo por qué. En primer lugar, jamás te pedí que me contaras tus relatos personales.

Yoh quedó boquiabierto.

–¿Que no? Pero si me preguntaste la razón de porqué no tengo una pareja.

–Corrección: te pregunté si has considerado tener una pareja. Ves, son dos conceptos distintos. Pudiste limitarte a una frase de dos o tres palabras, tipo: «Tal vez» o «No te incumbe». Así de sencillo. Pero, en cambio, decidiste abrir tu corazón y sincerarte; cosa que, repito, yo no te pedí.

Por muy bizarro que parezca, ella tenía razón. Yoh se había abierto cual alas de mariposa ante ella, únicamente con el propósito de desahogarse. Se irguió para observar mejor a Anna, y notó que ella encendía su lamparita de noche, se colocaba unos lentes de fina montura y terminaba de recortar los últimos bordes de un vestido.

Yoh frunció el ceño a lo que veía.

–¿Vas a recortar ahorita?

–Son veinte para las cuatro. Me quitaste el sueño. Déjame hacer algo interesante, al menos.

–Pero si estabas por hacer algo interesante –alegó el muchacho–: Ibas a contarme la historia de tu vida.

–No, no. Tú creíste que te la contaría por el simple hecho de que tú me hablaste de la tuya. Me malinterpretaste; aquella no fue mi intención jamás.

Yoh le sonrió con malicia.

–Oh, no. Es usted quien me está malinterpretando señorita Kyoyama: no me contará la historia de su vida narrativamente. Sino que yo le haré preguntas y sus respuestas, unidas, construirán la historia de su vida. Es un juego sencillo y justo, solamente deberá responder con frases de dos, o tres palabras. ¿Qué le parece?

Ella lo miró con ojos antipáticos.

–De una sola palabra –convino.

Él asintió.

–Muy bien. Empecemos: ¿qué dibujas?

Anna se quedó mirándolo como si fuera un tonto.

–Esto se llama recortar –informó, mostrándole las tijeras.

–Lo sé –dijo Yoh–. Pero tú dibujas algo, te he visto. Quiero saber qué dibujas.

-No puedo respondértelo con una sola palabra.

-Inténtalo - la invitó Yoh.

Ella suspiró.

–Ropa –respondió.

–Oh, ¿para una colección?

-Si.

-Primera?

–No –contestó Anna.

–¿Cuántas has hecho? –preguntó él.

–Cuatro.

–¿Con o sin fama? –indagó.

–Con –admitió.

–¿Mucha o poca?

–Moderada.

–¿Has hecho algo para algún famoso? –preguntó Yoh.

–Famosa.

–¿Qué fue?.

–Un vestido.

-¿Recibió buena crítica?

–Si

–¿Lo hiciste sola?

–No, Marion me ayudo –tuvo que agregar.

Él sonrió.

-¿Alguna vez he visto tu trabajo?

-Quizá.

-¿Algún día me vestiré con algo de Anna Kyoyama?

-Lo dudo, a menos que te guste usar ropa de mujer.

Él rio y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Tienes novio?

Ella alzó una ceja.

–¿No crees que el interrogatorio se está volviendo muy personal? Yo nunca pregunte eso.

–Oh, puedes hacerlo. No tengo de qué avergonzarme.

Anna aprovecho y cambio los papeles.

–Muy bien: ¿tuviste novia?

-Claro, en la preparatoria.

-¿La querías? – pregunto curiosa.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Cuánto?

-Lo suficiente como para presentarla como mi novia.

-¿Qué pasó con ella?

-Se fue a estudiar a Kioto.

-¿No podían mantener la relación?

-Quizá; pero empezábamos la universidad. Cada uno conocería personas distintas; comenzaríamos vidas distintas. No había nada que se pudiera mantener; ya nada sería igual.

-Entonces, no la querías tanto.

-Quizá no lo suficiente.

-¿has tenido otra?

-Sí, en la universidad.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Típica _Queen bee_… no sé ni por qué estaba con ella.

–Piensa en una razón –lo animó Anna.

Él lo hizo.

–Me satisfacía –dijo.

–¿Sexual o emocionalmente?

–Ambas, estar con ella era como ser la pareja de alguna celebridad.

¿Te engañó alguna vez? Nunca, según ella: estaba perdidamente enamorada de mí. ¿La engañaste tú alguna vez? Por supuesto que no: soy un caballero. ¿La presentaste ante tu familia? No quise hacerlo; sabía que no duraríamos tanto.

–¿Por qué?

Él enmudeció.

–No lo sé… Ella no provocaba ningún tipo de emociones en mí. Lo nuestro era casual, distante. Al menos para mí lo era. Nunca llegué a sentir las mariposas en el estómago, u otra clase de clichés. Suena ridículo, pero, sí creo que al enamorarnos, nuestros cuerpos se desatan. Las palabras se nos traban y todo lo que nos parecía insignificante, se convierte en el centro de nuestra atención. Y todo lo que nos parecía grandioso, se transforma en motitas de insustancialidad. En mi opinión, todo se revuelve con esa persona. La lógica deja de existir; cambiaría mi vida. Y sentiría siempre un despliegue de aguda felicidad y extraña paz interna. Así es como creo debería sentirme enamorado: desequilibrado. Hasta ahora me he mantenido cuerdo con las pocas parejitas que he tenido. Ninguno ha sido ELLA.

Anna se quedó mirándolo.

–Quizá es por eso que estoy solo –dijo–. Cuando la conozca a ELLA, nada tendrá orden en mi vida. Todo se pondrá de cabeza. De esa manera me percataré de ella, y de las reacciones que su presencia ejerce sobre mí. Ella será diferente al resto; así la descubriré.

Los ojos se le fueron cerrando a medida que hablaba. Yoh se acostó lentamente sobre el colchón de cama improvisada. Los dolores de la indigestión desaparecían, ahora apremiaba la pesadez de sus parpados. Con un suspiro, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido. Anna permaneció observando cómo él caía rendido ante el sopor de sus propias palabras.

El muchacho era peculiar, se dijo, quizá demasiado para denominarlo «normal». Pero agradaba. Y, en parte conmovida por la confesión de adolescente enamorado, en silencio deseó que él la encontrara, a ELLA.

Se encogió de hombros con su típica soltura, posó las tijeras y el papel a un lado, estiró un brazo y apagó la lamparita.

* * *

**Hola, hola!**

**Como están? Qué les pareció el capitulo? Les gusto? **

**A mi si, nuestros protagonistas ya interactuan más y el pobre de Yoh tuvo un extraño ataque de celos. !ja!**

**Bueno me despido porque se supone que hoy es ladies night y lo minimo que debo conseguir con mis amigas es que alguien nos invite un trago asi que...a echarle ganas! Hahaha. Bueno ya saben que cualquier comentario es bien recibido, eh! Ahh y antes de irme...**

_**Clap, clap, clap**_

**Tengo que darle un aplauso a: _Beautiful'Silence00, Annprix1 y a Majo-Sonolu_. Este capitulo es para ustedes, gracias por sus reviews :D**

**Adios y festejen que el Barcelona ganó! **


	6. Crazy little thing called love

_Miércoles 15 de enero de 2013_

_Misión: verse guapetón._

...

Hoy, señoras y señores, era el frabulloso día. El día D.

La despedida de solteros se festeja esta noche. A partir de mañana Hao dejará de ser un donjuán para convertirse en un respetable hombre casado. Si, como lo escuchan, ya no habrá más salidas nocturnas, no más tequila y cigarrillos con los amigos, no, eso está _finito_.

El día de mañana usará un maravilloso anillo en su dedo anular que simbolizara la restricción voluntaria de su libertad. _El matrimonio es una bendición, ¿no?_

Y, como dije antes, yo tenía una misión de vida o muerte: Ser todo un galán.

Quería impresionar a cierta rubia con la que compartía recámara. Ella había salido, junto con Jeanne, a prepararse a la estética, sólo regresaría para cambiarse de ropa.

No mentiré, aún me picaba un poco el asunto de Redseb. Digo, yo era mucho más atractivo que ese tipo. Si Anna se fijara en algún castaño, ESE castaño tendría que ser YO. No había invertido tanto en esta «relación» para que un chucho cualquiera llegara y me quitara a mi chica, ¡oh no!

-¿Qué te pasa?

Me giré para ver a la causa de mis pensamientos homicidas.

-¿Ehh?

Anna entró a la habitación y se acercó a mí.

-Pareces un poco molesto. ¿Pasó algo?

¿Acaso estaba soñando? ¡Pellízquenme, Ana parecía preocupada por mí! Una sonrisa idiota marco mi rostro. Oh, dios. Creo que sufro de bipolaridad.

-No es nada. Todo está bien.

Ella me dio una última mirada no muy convencida y continuó su camino hasta el vestidor murmurando un simple «de acuerdo». Mi corazón se arrugo un poco. No me había notado, bueno si lo había hecho, pero no en la forma que yo quería que lo hiciera. ¡Ella había pasado de largo y no me dio ni un solo cumplido!

_Mal-di-ción._

No sólo sufro de bipolaridad, ahora parezco una mujer casada refunfuñando porque su marido no le dice cosas dulces.

Suspiré, si no me tranquilizaba las cosas se podían salir de control.

Tranquilamente, y con la seducción de un tigre, me acerqué a ella.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunté, deteniéndome tras su espalda.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Estoy eligiendo mi atuendo.

Perdónenla, chicas. Les aseguro que su intención no fue sonar grosera. No sonó así para nada. De hecho, las palabras salieron de su boca con lejana indiferencia, como si no me hubiese escuchado del todo. Como cuando uno va a la librería, embobado, murmurando el título de cada libro que ve, simplemente paseándose por los ánqueles surtidos.

-Oh. Entiendo.- Podía respirar su perfume. Estaba muy cerca. Casi podía toca la fina tela de su bonita blusa. Su cuerpo desprendía calor.

-¿Ya estás listo? – se giró a verme. Su voz ahora era diferente, parecía concentrar toda su atención en mí. Asentí.

-Bien.- dijo.

Como si te susurraran al oído una propuesta indecente frente a tus padres. Tu cuerpo quiere aceptar, pero tu cabeza sabe que no es correcto. Anna tomó un vestido que estaba colgado. Y yo me sentí un poco mareado. Había muy poco oxigeno en el vestidor; y el aroma de su perfume me impregnaba. Olía a…

-Creo que me alistaré antes de que sea más tarde.

Se adentró al baño.

Me quedé quieto. Y volví respirar.

-Anna. – La llamé -¿A qué lugar irán?

Se suponía que no debía preguntarle, pero no pude resistirme.

-Estaremos en el _The_ _Blue_ _Note_ _Tokyo_- respondió del otro lado de la puerta. - ¿Ustedes a dónde irán?

Conocía el lugar. Era un lugar moderno, decorado excepcionalmente. Ahí tocaban jazz y la música no te daba opción, o bailabas o bailabas. Era grandioso. Me fue un poco difícil imaginarme a Anna en un lugar así, la simple idea de verla más suelta y divirtiéndose parecía ridícula.

-Iremos a _Gas Panic_.

Ella soltó un «ahh» un poco desinteresado.

Me acosté en la cama y me dediqué a jugar _Sky burguer _en lo que Anna terminaba, me había vuelto adicto a ese jueguito.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que se abrió la puerta del baño.

¡Santo frijoles saltarines, Batman!

Ella usaba un vestido negro con mangas largas y de cuello amplio, que daba la apariencia de que lo habían pintado sobre su piel. La tela abrazaba su figura y exhibí modestamente sus maravillosas curvas, desde sus suaves pechos hasta su femenina cadera. Mis ojos siguieron el movimiento de sus piernas y noté que el vestido era peligrosamente corto. Sus pies aun estaban descalzos. Caminó nuevamente al vestidor y escogió unos stilettos rojos de varios centímetros.

Intenté no babear y volví a dirigir mis ojos al juego. Había arruinado mi hamburguesa por completo, pero valió la pena. Anna se sentó frente a mí en el borde de la cama y viendo hacia el espejo. Se estaba colocando unos lindos pendientes. Volví a mirarla. Su reflejo me sonrió y me guiño un ojo coquetamente. Era oficial: esta mujer intentaba matarme.

-¿Bajamos?- preguntó levantándose y yo, como tarado, la seguí.

Guardé mi celular en mi pantalón y le ofrecí mi brazo como el intachable caballero que era. Me sentí como en el baile de graduación, con la chica más popular a mi lado y bajando las escaleras para mis padres nos tomaran fotografías.

Al bajar vimos a mi madre correr de un lado para otro.

-¿Miki has visto mi cartera? ¡Oh, dios, es tan tarde! Creo que no llegaremos a la reservación y... – Mi madre corría por toda la sala en unos tacones altísimos, pero con toda la gracia del mundo. Estas mujeres nunca dejaban de sorprenderme. Del otro lado, mi papá parecía absorto en el periódico sonriendo. Seguramente estaba leyendo las caricaturas. –Siempre me pasa lo mimo, mientras más temprano intento salir más me tardo. ¿Y dónde se esconde esa escurridiza cartera? ¡Ay! Deberían de inventar uno de esos aparatitos que salen en las películas para encontrar las cosas más rápido…

Miré a Anna confundido. ¿Mi madre sería la chaperona en la despedida de Jeanne? Anna sólo parecía divertida con la escena. Aclaró un poco su garganta y con eso se ganó la atención de Keiko. Juraría que casi veo una lágrima salir de su ojo perfectamente maquillado.

-Oh, cariño.- Golpeteo el periódico de papá, intentando llamar su atención. – ¿No se ven lindos juntos? Tu hijo se ve como todo un caballero. – decía orgullosa. –Y tú, Anna, luces guapísima.

-Sí, amor, si. – contestó mi papá desinteresado.

No pude evitar reí. –Gracias, ma.

La bocina de un taxi sonó desde la calle.

-¡Por fin! ¡Anna, tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde! – la tomó del brazo sin ninguna gracia y se la llevó, encontrando su cartera en la mesa de centro. Desde su hombro izquierdo, Anna me lanzó una mirada apenada.

-Adiós – articuló antes de entrar al taxi.

Me despedí con mi mano y miré mi reloj. Yo también tenía que irme.

**-xxxx-**

En _Gas Panic_ la adrenalina iba a millón. Chicas y chicos bailaban, reían, se movía, apretaban y divertían al son de la música. Esta era genial, alegre; inundaba el ambiente. Era noche tecno y todo brillaba en la oscuridad.

-¡Yoh! – Hao pasó su brazo sobre mi hombro y me dio un vaso con whisky. –Hermano, te luciste. – me dijo sonriendo.

Se veía contento de estar aquí. Ya iba por su cuarto (¿o era el quinto?) trago. Horo Horo, Len y los demás se veía igual de intoxicados que mi hermano, la escena era bastante cómica. Horo Horo bailaba a un lado de un par de chicas, mientras intentaba llamar su atención, era una lástima que ellas estaban interesadas en Len y el parecía evitar el contacto visual a toda costa.

-Y dime… ¿cómo van las cosas con Anna? – preguntó subiendo la voz para que lo escuchara.

-Bien. Nada que reportar. – dije tomando un poco de mi trago.

_This thing, called love  
I just, can't handle it._

_This thing, called love  
I must, get round to it._

_I ain't ready! Crazy little thing called love._

El DJ toco una extraña mezcla de _Crazy little thing called love_ y mis labios se curvaron automáticamente. No sabía porque, pero esa canción me recordaba a Anna.

-Buena canción ¿eh? – dijo Hao observándome con peculiaridad.

-¿Um? ¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! Freddy Mercury es genial.

-¿Te sientes así? – me pregunto calmadito.

Y yo no lo entendí.

-¿Así cómo? – le pregunté confundido.

-La canción…habla del amor y de las confusiones que trae.

Abrí los ojos tan grandes que Hao pareció un poco espantado.

El mundo se me vino abajo como una piedra de Stonehedge. ¡NO! ¡No podía ser cierto! No era por eso que la canción me recordaba a Anna. Yo no podía estar enamorado de ella.

-Jódete, Hao.- dije. Y me tome mi whisky de un solo trago.

¿Lo estaba? Es decir, ¿acaso me había enamorado de Anna Kyoyama? No podía ser cierto; ella no era ELLA ¿O lo era? De pronto me percaté de todas las locuras que viví desde su llegada. Notaré su presencia había dicho. ¿Acaso las locuras que ella producía en mi entorno eran las _señales divinas_ que tanto había buscado?

Pensé en los problemas que me metí desde que ella pisó la casa. Desde que le llevé el velo a Jeanne. ¡No podía ser cierto! Pensé en su risa, en sus perfectos dientes, en sus ojos profundos. En su cabello largo y rubio, en su voz, sus murmullos, su dulce sonrisa, en la facilidad con la que alzaba las cejas y se encogía hombros. En sus manos, suaves y femeninas. En su sonrisa altanera de medio lado. En sus increíbles piernas. En su delicada espalda. En la arrogancia de su cara. Y, más importante aún, en lo mucho que me esforzaba en agradarle.

Sin haberme dado cuenta, necesitaba estar junto a Anna. Me parecía una hermosa mujer y mi corazón latía con fuerza.

-Oh, mierda – puse mi cabeza entre mis manos.

Escuché una risita a mi lado.

-Tranquilo, hermano- Me animó como siempre Hao. –Es una linda chica.

-No, Hao. ¡No lo entiendes! No tengo ninguna oportunidad con ella. No siente nada por mí: me aborrece…

Mi perorata fue interrumpida por Horo Horo quien se había dado por vencido con las chicas y regresó a nuestra mesa.

-¿Cómo es posible que ella se interesen en Len? ¡Es un amargado! – alzó las manos derrotado. – ¿Y tú?- me señalo con su dedo acusador. -¿Cómo conseguiste a una chica como la rubia?

Hao escupió su whisky sobre la mesa y se empezó a reír. _Idiota_.

-Yo…ehh…

-Es preciosa ¿no lo crees? – Me interrumpió Hao sonriendo y dándome una palmadita en mi espalda.

Horo Horo sólo rodó los ojos como si fuera la pregunta más obvia del mundo.

-Necesito otro trago.

Me levanté de mi lugar y me acerqué a la barra. Pedí otro whisky y saque mi celular de mi bolsillo.

_**¿Todo bien por allá? –Y**_

Lo más probable era que Anna no escuchara su celular con todo el ruido del lugar. Tomé u poco de mi whisky y sentí un cosquilleo en la mano. Sí respondió.

_**Todo bien. Tu mamá es muy divertida. Está obligando a todas a beber vodka con arándano como si no hubiera mañana. –A**_

Me reí un poco. Sabía que mamá tenía un espíritu fiestero.

_**Ten cuidado. Puede sacar el tema de nuestra relación en cualquier momento. –Y**_

Me preocupe. No sabía si Anna estaba acostumbrada a consumir mucho alcohol, tal vez no y en cualquier momento nos podía delatar.

_**Tu advertencia llego un poco tarde, galán. Ella ya tocó el tema, bueno…algo por el estilo. Me dijo algunos de tus oscuros secretos. –A**_

_**¿Qué te dijo? -Y**_

Tomé más whisky.

_**Somos curiosos, ¿no? Bueno me contó un poco de tus heridas de guerra. Al parecer, eras un niño travieso. –A**_

_**Te contó del traje de spiderman ¿cierto? No me juzgues, era joven y me impresionaba fácilmente. Y…lo más importante: una araña me había mordido. Era una señal. –Y**_

_**¿Una señal? ¡Te rompiste un brazo! – A**_

Me reí por el recuerdo. Ordené otro trago y volví a la mesa. Todos estaban platicando y riendo. Me senté y mi mano volvió a vibrar.

_**Si te sirve de consuelo Spidey también es mi favorito. ¿Y cómo están ustedes?–A**_

Pronto vi como Hao y Horo Horo parecían discutir por algo. Mi hermano cruzó la mesa para quedar frente a Horo Horo y se sentó, poniendo su codo derecho sobre la mesa simulando una palanca, y su mano izquierda detrás de su espalda.

-Te reto. – le dijo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Horo Horo parecía emocionado por el reto y se colocó en la misma posición, apretando la mano de Hao. Len rodó los ojos.

-Uno, dos, tres…

Ambos empujaron la mano del contrario, creo que no se movieron ni un centímetro.

_**Hao y Horo Horo están jugando "fuercitas". ¡MATAME! –Y**_

_**Te comprendo, pero creo que mi situación es peor. Jeanne está recibiendo un curso intensivo de: aprende a bailar sexy para tu hombre...Cortesía de tu madre. -A**_

_¡Dios bendito! _

Mi reflejo del vomito pareció activarse.

_**Intentaré borrar esa horrible imagen de mi cabeza con lo único que tengo a la mano: whisky. No me hago responsable de mis futuras acciones. –Y**_

-¡Yoh, ven a ver esto! – Hao me llamó la atención.

Ahora los que luchaban eran Horo Horo y Len. Mientras que los demás tenían billetes en las manos y apoyaba a su favorito.

_¿Qué habíamos creado?_

**-xxxx-**

Un fuerte sonido me había despertado. Abrí mis ojos intentando ver en la oscuridad y me encontré con Yoh cojeando en círculos por el cuarto y sobándose su pantorrilla.

-¿Qué haces? – le pregunté y mire la hora. –Son las tres de la mañana. – le dije un poco molesta.

-Lo siento – se disculpó y bajo su pierna lastimada. –Estaba buscando el colshhho…el colshoo.

-¿El colchón inflable? – terminé su oración por él, incluso me reí un poco de su estado de intoxicación. Yoh estaba parado a un lado de la cama mirándome como un niño perdido. Su cabello era un completo desastre, sus ojos parecen sufrir irritación y se ve un poco pálido. Hay manchas de cerveza en su camisa blanca y sus pantalones están arrugados. Ahora sólo es una sombra del atractivo hombre que vi esta tarde. -¿Qué te pasó?

-Hao es un monstruo. – Suspira dramáticamente y hace un puchero con sus labios que lo hace ver como un pequeño niño.

-¿Cómo está él? – preguntó, sentándome derecha contra la cabecera.

-Mejor que Len. – Se ríe fuerte y el mismo pone un dedo contra sus labios soltando un suave «shuuu». –Lo siento- Grita/susurra y tengo que tragarme mi risa.

-¿No vas a tomar una ducha? – le pregunte mientras lo veo mirándome con ojos vidriosos.

Frunce su ceño como respuesta y esta vez no dudo en reír. Yoh borracho es: a-do-ra-ble.

-Sube – Me muevo al otro lado de la cama y empujo las cobijas para que Yoh entre sin ningún obstáculo. –Te traeré un poco de agua y una aspirina.

El me mira unos segundos, sonríe y asiente, mientras yo me levanto para salir del cuarto. Al pasar a su lado, siento como toma mi brazo y me gira para mirarlo. Yoh me ve, y su torpeza de hace unos segundos desaparece. Casi parece que está sobrio.

Libera mi brazo, tan solo para cubrir mi rostro con ambas manos. El movimiento me sorprende y por instinto me alejo un poco. Pero es inútil porque él se acerca sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Trago en seco. Él sólo me mira y sonríe.

-Eres una mujer muy hermosa, Anna Kyoyama. – Susurra suavemente.

Mi ritmo cardiaco aumenta y no puedo dejar de mirarlo. Sus pulgares apenas acarician mis mejillas. Pestañeo rápidamente. Nunca, nadie, me había dicho un cumplido de esa forma. Él era tan…honesto. Me encantaba y me asustaba al mismo tiempo.

-La mujer más hermosa que he visto.- dijo pensativo, mientras sus ojos vagaban por mi rostro. Sin pensarlo, mordí ligeramente mi labio inferior haciendo que su pulgar se moviera a mi boca, liberando mi labio de mis dientes y acariciándolo tan suave como alas de mariposa.

-Haces eso cuando estás nerviosa, ¿lo sabías? – pregunta gentilmente, regresando sus ojos a los míos. Niego con mi cabeza.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa, Anna? – mi corazón vuelve a acelerarse. Me quedo callada, perdida en su mirada, sintiendo sólo un cosquilleo en mi labio. Esta vez su sonrisa parece triste. –Claro que no. Nada te pone nerviosa, ¿verdad Anna? – Sus manos abandonan mi rostro y da un paso hacia atrás. Se deja caer en la cama con un suspiro cansado.

-No me tardo. – Es lo único que logro decir. Voy a la cocina por una botella de agua para Yoh y una aspirina. No tengo la menor idea de que fue lo que pasó allá arriba. Respiro hondamente e intento controlarme. Cuando regreso al cuarto Yoh esta desparramado en la cama usado, únicamente, unos bóxers negros. Sus zapatos, su pantalón y playera se encuentran tirados a un lado de la cama. Con cuidado, logro poner la aspirina y el agua en la mesa de alado y regreso a lugar, intentando no despertarlo. Me deslizo entre las cobijas y me acuesto sobre mi espalda, contemplando el techo.

-Anna. – Yoh me llama. Me giro para mirarlo. Su cabeza hace lo mismo, pero sus ojos continúan cerrados. De repente, su brazo me rodea y de un movimiento me acerca a él. Su nariz encuentra un lugar cerca de mi cuello y respira profundo. Intento salir de su abrazo, pero lo único que logro es quedar frente a él. Esta vez abre ligeramente los ojos y sonríe. –Buenas noches. – murmura antes de conectar sus labios con los míos. El beso fue rápido y sutil, como si fuera parte de su rutina diaria.

No había palabras que pudieran describir mi estado actual. Lo único que si sabía era que Yoh Asakura estaba resultando ser _muy_ interesante.

* * *

***Se emociona y salta como una niña chiquita***

**Había olvidado lo divertido que es escribir este fic, ¿pueden creerlo?**

**Bueno, pasemos a lo importante: los tortolos.**

**Si, como lo leyeron queridas damitas… ¡Yoh y Anna (por fin) se besaron las BOCA-A-A-AS!**

**OMG!**

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que haya valido la pena la espera. Y ya saben déjenme sus comentarios. Oh y no olviden darse una vuelta por **_**Punto Ciego**_** (mi nueva historia), y dejarme su opinión.**

_**...**_

_**¿Alguien dijo…helado?**_


End file.
